Friendship is savage
by fellowzombie
Summary: what happens when a guy and his family of mutants find themselves in another world and changed into animals? you get a whole lot of fun. Find out what will happen to this world of harmony when they bring their own form of the stuff with a hint of chaos, with laser, fire and a symbiote to boot this family is going to show this world a more savage approach to life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: From skin to scales,fur and feathers...Where the Fuck are We!

Disclaimer: don't own anything but the ocs

 **Extra: hey FellowZombie here to tell you before I start that from now on i'll be doing the dialogue differently.**

The story begins with a room surrounded by blue flames, in the center of the room is a boy kneeling in a pool of blood between two bodies as a third figure is standing in front of him pointing a gun at the boy.

Man: "this isn't what I wanted-but nothing must stand in my way."

The boy stares back at the man with an expression of fear and shock unable to move from that spot.

Man: "I can't allow you to live either, none of you can live...i'm sorry" the man pulls the trigger and everything goes black as the boys screams of pain is heard. The scene changes to a boy looking to be about sixteen years old waking up in a cold sweat in a large room, while the boy sits on his bed he tries to go over what happend in his dream. Suddenly a womens voice is heard in the room alerting the boy and bringing him out of his deep thought.

Women: "sir are you alright?"

boy: "yes friday i'm fine"

friday: "forgive me adrian but while I was doing my usual observation of all family members to check for any anomalies I notice that both you brain waves and heart rate were increasing rapidly, this tells me that you were having one of your stress dreams again."

adrian: "well i'm fine, there was no problem this time"

friday: "sir I would like to point out your arm" hearing this adrian look over to find his right arm has turned into a giant blade. As he changes it back to normal friday goes on with the conversation "I would also like to point out that it has cost you yet another nightstand" looking over to the side he finds the nightstand sliced in half.

adrian:(groans) "how many does that make this month?"

friday: "I believe that makes eight sir, this has been more frequently then usual. Do you not think we should see some help for this? perhaps blink could be of assistance?"

adrian: "no way last time I did that she just used it as an excuse to try and find access to my vault. Besides once you let a telepath into your mind its almost impossible to get them out, anyway is there anything going on with the others?" getting out of bed he looks out the window to see its still dark. A screen appears out of nowhere showing the vitals of the family.

friday: "according to my readings there is no change to the families conditions, except that both inferno and hydro have wet their beds again also breeze appears to be causing small gust of wind as well as wet her bed."

adrian: (chuckle) "after they awaken have their sheets sent to the laundry room i'll wash them later, anything else for today?"

friday: "yes your grandfather will be visiting later today, somewhere around breakfast"

adrian: "right why was that again?"

friday: "I believe it was to discuss business with you before he must depart to inspect how the other families are doing"

adrian: "right thats what he says anyway but if you read between the lines he just wants to see his grandkids one last time before he has to go on this trip"

Heading over to a door he opens it revealing a large walk-in closet, in there he takes out a nightstand placing it where the broken one was then throws the other out a window. Walking out the window into the balcony looking out into the dark forest, he is suddenly brought out of it by a whisper.

unknown: (whispers)

adrian: "I know tox but we'll deal with it later, for now I feel like getting a little training in before I have to get breakfast ready what do you say?"

tox:(whispers)

adrian: "I knew you say that lets get started then"

friday: "sir it would seem that tox also agrees with me about your condition"

adrian: "its kinda hard to keep anything a secret from someone who lives in my head, now if theres nothing else i'm off" with that adrian jumps off the balcony landing on the ground then makes a dash for the forest disappearing in the darkness. Rushing through the forest he leaps onto the base of a tree, planting both feet on the surface sticks to it then runs up the tree before back flipping off. While in midair he extends his arm shooting out a web like subtance from it onto a branch then swings through the air "being able to shoot webbing from my body and using it like a rope kickass"

tox:(whispers)

adrian: "I suppose your right, we have been out long enough so now lets head back and get ready for the others" letting go of the web he changes his hand into a hook then stretches his arm like a rope clinging to another tree using it to turn around and slingshot back to the house "also having the ability to change my body into weapons and stretching any part long distances really comes in handy, in more ways then one"

tox:(whispers)

adrian: "its not perverted thats like most guy thoughts so don't judge" landing back on the balcony he enters the room "well first thing first we'll take a shower then get breakfast started" saying that he begins to remove his clothes showing off his well toned body also showing off the strange tribal markings in the form of a ferocious creature's head covering his shoulder. Shaking his spikey black hair with red highlights looking like fire as he enters his private bathroom. Finishing his shower he goes over to the mirror to check his eyes that consist of the right one having a red pupil, but his left eye was black as night with a red pupil making it look very frightning. Walking out of the bathroom he goes over to the dresser and grabs a black bandana with a large red skull and cross bone design and ties it over his left eye, he then puts on his clothes which consist of a large pair of black cargo pants and a red shirt with a black tribal skull. Once the shirt was on he grabs a black jacket wearing it over the shirt then heads out the room upon doing so friday begins talking with him.

friday: "sir how was your training?"

adrian: "it went well friday anything come up while I was out?"

friday: "no new things have come up but I would like to go back to our earlier discussion pending your stress dream"

adrian: "like I said before that can wait til later for now I have things to do before the others awaken"

friday: "sir you made me to be the most advance AI in the world and then you never listen to me, how odd."

adrian: "don't take it personal friday I don't listen to anybody, I mean I hear what people are saying but most of the time I just do what I want. Thats not to say I won't take what they say into consideration if it suits me but I just like doing things my way." Making his way into the kitchen he begins to take things out to start cooking "now was there anything they wanted to eat?"

friday: "blink requested oatmeal waffles with a side of sauage while breeze wishes for blueberry muffins to be served. Other than that it is anything goes as usual, but now I insist on talking more about your dreams sir"

adrian: "friday calm down or I will uninstall you again, I will discuss this but I would like to have everyone present when I do. That way I would only have this conversation once rather than multiple times how does that sound to you?"

friday: "I suppose that is the best I can hope for with you so it will do"

adrian: "ha ha I win again, now lets get this over with and move on with the day" while he was cooking the breakfast something large enters the kitchen looking over he finds a white tiger walking in "oh nyla your awake if thats the case then the others must be as well. I'm guessing your hungry as well? friday have you prepared their meals this morning?"

friday: "yes sir I prepared it before they awoke as I always do and like always they devour it and begin their day" upon hearing that the sound of multiple animals is heard around the house.

adrian: "so it is well then lets get on with our day shall we" adrian finishes the cooking then proceeds to set the table once done he goes back to the kitchen and cleans up. Just as he is finishing cleaning both he and tox become aware of a presence.

tox:(whispers)

adrian: "yeah I feel it too"

friday: "sir you should know that..."

adrian: "no need friday i'm already aware" making his way to the table he notice someone sitting at the table "I knew you were here thats why I had your usual ready, gramps"

Sitting at the table is a tall, muscular man with long black hair pulled back and upon his face are three pale scars. The man referred to as gramps by adrian looks up from his newspaper giving him a smug look as he does it.

gramps: "now is that anyway to speak to your grandfather, all the other families show me a little more respect"

adrian: "true but considering I know you better then they do and given the fact that I don't fear you as much as they do i'm free to talk to you however way I want"

gramps: "the least you could do is call me by my name then"

adrian: "I could but I feel that calling you vandal savage is something more fitting of those not related to you. Besides you are my gramps so it only makes sense to call you that."

vandal: "I can't help but think how much you kids take after your parents, so I blame them for how you all came out"

adrian: "are you disappointed?"

vandal: "no considering how I raised them it only makes sense how you would come out" suddenly a loud crash is heard then the sound of something tumbling into the living room follows, hearing this they both immediately know what it is.

adrian: "sounds like the kids are awake"

vandal: "I was wondering when they would get up, such loud children" walking into the living room adrian finds the place a mess with burns and puddles of water all over, in the center of it center of it are three kids in a pile hitting eachother. Having seen enough adrian forms three tendrils from his back then uses them to seperate the kids and hold them in the air, after doing that he gets a good look at then and see that it is two boys and a girl. One of the boys has black unkept hair going down to his neck with a red streak in the middle the other boy has shorter hair that spikes out with a blue streak in it he also has on a pair of large round glasses they appear to be twins looking to be about ten years old, the girl looks to be a year younger with long red hair covering her back all three try to struggle out of adrian's grip to no avail. After a minute of struggle the kids finally stop, seeing this adrian uses this as a sign to talk.

adrian: "so do you guys care to tell me what this fight was about?" upon saying that all three begin talking at the same time, talking over eachother he can't understand whats being said. Having enough of this he uses his tendrils to cover their mouths then points to the red streak boy "one at a time, inferno you go first" removing the tendril from inferno's mouth he lets him speak.

inferno: "i'm fighting cause water spout over there came into my room and pissed on my bed while I was sleeping" hearing this adrian has a neutral expression while vandal has a raised eyebrow having heard the reason.

adrian: "what?"

inferno: "you heard me this guy wet my bed"

adrian: "hydro you want to add to this?" he then removes the tendril from hydro's mouth.

hydro: "what he said is a lie, he came into my room and urinated on my bed while I was sleeping" upon hearing that adrian uncovers the girl's mouth allowing her to speak.

adrian: "ok? so why were you fighting with them breeze?"

breeze: "cause one of them wet my bed!"

inferno/hydro: "it wasn't me it had to be him!" at this point they all go back to arguing, having enough of this adrian uses his tendrils to smash their heads together then drops them. As they sit on the floor rubbing their heads adrian looks at them with a blank expression.

adrian: "ok so what you guys are telling me is that you each think that the other came into your room just to piss on your beds?"

inferno/hydro/breeze: "thats cause one of them did!"

adrian: "even if I did believe that all this tells me that you three have wet the beds again"

breeze: "but big bro-"

adrian: "enough for now clean this mess then get clean and get your elemental asses to the table" after saying that they grumble all the way back upstairs leaving adrian in the living room.

vandal: "I see that they have improved in their training"

adrian: "don't start with me you walking fossil" walking over to the couch on fire he holds his hand over it causing the fire to be absorbed into it. After putting out the fire he repeats it on all the other fires then makes his way back to the table refilling vandal his cup with coffee.

vandal: "I see the kids where are the others?"

adrian: "knowing blink she still in the bathroom, havok and berzerker are probably trying to get ed out of bed like I had friday tell them to do"

vandal: "I would have thought ed would be one of the first to awake once the food was done?"

adrian: "thats cause I haven't taken the cover off his food yet" as soon as he removes the lid on one of the plates something crashes through the ceiling. When the dust clears there stands a tall man looking to be the same age as adrian who appears to have metal for skin, clinging to his body appears to be two guys who look like twins. Both have spikey black hair but one has orange highlights in his while the other has white highlights both guys fall off the metal man as he starts to shrink and his skin turns normal, standing there now is a guy wearing a red and white t-shirt with a dark green jacket he has short brown hair in a buzz cut. Adrian looks at the guys with an irritated expression "ed you idiot what have I told you about crashing through my walls, i'm the one who has to fix that you know" his words are ignored as the one called ed runs past him towards the table then begins to eat away. Seeing no point in talking to him anymore he turns to the other guys laying on the floor "you two what the hell man? letting ed smash my ceiling?"

orange/black hair guy: "don't be blaming us you know how ed gets when theres food"

adrian: "yes havok i'm aware of that but i'd assume that you and berzerker could handle that"

havok: "yeah well we were trying to wake him but the lump wouldn't budge. I guess all that junk food we had last night really tired him out?"

berzerker: "well he did eat more than most of us so when the sugar rush kicked in he didn't slow down til around three"

adrian: "whatever seeing as you two failed to do what I asked I now have to waste part of my day fixing that hole, with that said just go eat." he watches as they make their way over to the table and eat then looks back at the hole giving it a good look something pops in his head "what the hell is taking blink and the kids so long?" as if on que a portal of some sorts appears to his side. Stepping out of the portal is inferno and the others along with a older girls the same age as adrian. The girl has long white hair tied in a ponytail with purple highlights and gothic eye makeup wearing clothing that makes her look like a gothic witch she makes her way towards adrian. "What the hell took you so long? you take any longer and the day will be over"

blink: "excuse me I thought i'd make myself presentable for today"

adrian: "who you trying to impress? its just gramps or is this for someone else? probably someone with feathers?" after saying that a portal opens above him dropping a vase on his head "careful what you break there are some things here that can't be replaced"

blink: "whatever if you need me i'll be at the table" adrian watches as she makes her way over to the others then notice the kids standing next to him.

inferno: "hey bro whats going on for today?"

hydro: "are we going to continue our training?"

breeze: "your not still mad about earlier are you?"

adrian: "no i'm not mad at you guys anymore thanks to your cousins my anger has been redirected, anyway go get some breakfast before ed eats your share" with that said he leads them to the table then takes his seat "don't worry about training for today I have other things to do so feel free to take it easy just don't wreak my house"

vandal: "its so nice to see how well you can handle your family"

adrian: "so you say but we're still the ones all the other branches come to when they need help"

havok: "thats right cause we're the best and they all know it"

berzerker: "we're also one of the most successful among the families"

blink: "while most of the others are busy dealing with rival factions we have taken full control of this city"

inferno: "with that said all the other gangs in this city don't try anything without our approval"

hydro: "otherwise they get wiped out by us"

ed: "we get all the fun when others play with us"

adrian: "we may be the smallest family but we've proved that we have what it takes to be where we are now"

breeze: "thats why your one of the heads of the main branch right big bro"

adrian: "thats right baby girl I earned my place as one of the top heads of the main branch and everyone in the families knows that. Anyone who disagrees is more than welcome to try and take my throne i'll do to them what I do to those who get in my way"

blink: "after what you did to all the rival gangs its no wonder everyone calls you the demon. Your methods are cruel and destructive you destroy everything and everyone in your path and revel in the panic"

adrian: "yeah its fun when people panic over the things I do like that time I destroyed a hell fire weapons plant by blowing up a dam flooding that whole town."

havok: "yeah that really set them back a couple of millions and cost them control of that whole area not to mention the amount of manpower they lost. But in the process you ended up helping a bunch of people take back their home despite all the water damage they actually seemed to like the whole flooded town thing."

berzerker: "yeah so they didn't get mad at us or make us pay for damages so it worked out for us"

vandal: "even though you all are one of the most notorious branches in the family you are also the most problematic when it comes to property damage. I get more complaints about you lot then any other family not to mention the cost for all the things you destroy."

adrian: "hey we may not do things by the book but we get it done, sure someone might get hurt in the process mainly havok"

havok: "hey!"

adrian: "shut up, my point is that despite how things may turn out we still accomplish our objective better then anyone of the other families. So you can take that with you on your trip and ram it down all the nay sayers throats cause no matter what they say i'll still do things my way."

Everyone applauds at his statment only to stop when vandal raises his hand. Shorty after he reaches into his coat pocket pulling out a small case then opens it taking out a cigar, placing the cigar in his mouth a hand extends over to him with a lighter. Following the arm back to its source he finds it belongs to adrian who has stretched it from the other end of the table, lighthing his cigar vandal blows out some smoke then looks at everyone.

vandal: "upon hearing that I suppose it would be a waste of time and effort to try and say otherwise so I shall leave you to handle things. With that said I will need the reports before I leave as well as what you are doing thats so important."

adrian: "I have the files you want and i'll give them to you after breakfast as for what i'm doing later its simple, who knows what today is?"

havok: "tuesday?"

berzerker: "someone's birthday?"

blink: "some sort of holiday?"

ed: "the year of the clown?"

inferno: "i'm going with what ed said"

hydro: "me too"

breeze: "I am too cause it sounds interesting"

adrian: "no to all of that but I agree the clown thing is interesting today marks the last day of school and the begining of summer and I suggest to start off this day by throwing a massive party and inviting all the members of our crew to get wrecked with us, who with me?"

vandal: "thats what you are planning?"

adrian: "thats right I feel that this to signal the start to a summer of destruction. With school no longer an issue we can focus more on expanding our reach and dealing with the other gangs."

blink: "you do realize that no one here actually goes to school?"

berzerker: "not officially but that hasn't stopped us from sneaking into a school to hang out with our friends. We do it so often that there are actually files on us, since that happend they give us homework and I pretty sure they expect us to attend prom?"

havok: "one of us has already attended a prom and that was back in middle school" everyone then turns facing adrian who is wearing a smug look on his face.

adrian: "what can I say it must be my demon like charm. Besides ed also got invited to that prom so rail on him too."

blink: "ed is an idiot so we can't but back to what I said earlier"

adrian: "what you say is true but if you recall some of our crew still go to school so this party is more for them than us"

havok: "ok that makes more sense and I have to agree with school over we would have more time to hang out with angle and the others."

berzerker: "it would be outside of a classroom with no teacher asking us questions or yelling at us for not paying attention. Also a party is the perfect way to start it off so i'm in."

ed: "all our friends coming to play! ed is happy!"

havok: "thats right big guy we're going to tear this place apart just so we can watch adrian put it all back together" everyone laughs hearing that while adrian has on a blank expression.

inferno: "so bro who is coming? do you know?"

adrian: "so far i've only heard back from zatanna, deadpool and angel they all say their in. I have yet to hear from anyone else who I sent an invite to so we'll just have to wait and see."

blink: "besides those in our crew who else did you invite?"

adrian: "I also sent an invite to blight"

havok: "blight? isn't he still mad at us for what we did?"

adrian: "true but to be fair he did blow up one of our cargo ship destroying millions of dollars worth of weapons and tech. So us flooding that town was basicly an eye for an eye, but he already said he was coming"

blink: "anyone else?"

adrian: "I also invited victor" everyone is shocked to hear that.

blink: "you invited victor? are you crazy?"

adrian: "what do you mean?"

berzerker: "she means why would you invite him if zatanna is coming?"

havok: "thats right, you know how they get when there in the same room together"

adrian: "I know thats why I did it"

havok: "what are you talking about?"

adrian: "I know that zatanna wouldn't come if she knew victor was coming, she even asked me if I invited him. So I lied to her, I told her that I did but he declined then I did the same when victor asked me."

blink: "for what reason would you want those two here?"

adrian: "besides the fact that those two are some of my oldest friends? it also because I love watching how those two interact with eachother, its just so nice to see how much they love eachother."

havok: "are you still on that whole they love eachother but won't admit it thing? cause you know they don't?"

adrian: "you guys just don't see things like I do, if you did you'd be able to see what isn't on the surface"

blink: "it wouldn't hurt to have a little extra up there either"

adrian: "i'll admit that tox helps me quite alot but I like to think that my exprience over the years had some part in it"

blink: "speaking of your life I think now is a good time to bring up what happend this morning. It would appear you had another of your famous stress dreams again care to talk about it?"

adrian: "what gave it away?"

breeze: "we saw the nightstand"

hydro: "also friday told us"

adrian: (groans) "really friday?"

friday: "forgive me sir but I knew you would hold this off til later"

adrian: "you know me too well"

inferno: "so big bro what was it this time? the memory or the vision?"

adrian: "it was the memory this time"

havok: "you seem to be having them more recently any reason why?"

adrian: "none I can think of, all I know is that they are getting more intense by the day"

berzerker: "yeah we noticed, anyone want to go over the list?"

blink: "there was the destruction of a few walls"

havok: "three couches sliced in half, two tables smashed"

berzerker: "four televisions wrecked, several beds tossed out windows"

inferno: "one hallway covered in red webbing along with all our pets cocooned"

hydro: "three sleep rampages through town and five times waking up in the wilderness"

ed: "two times you try to eat someone and three cars tossed into trees"

breeze: "three nights of death howls and roars plus all the windows shattered, four act of arson, three million in property damage and five dirty sex calls to different people" everything is silent as adrian looks over them.

adrian: "ok I get it but I want to make something clear. First off only half of those were because of the dreams and secondly i'm not apologising for any of it and thirdly despite all of that no here is that angry about it"

unknown voice: "don't be so sure about that"

second unknown voice: "yeah I can think of a lot of people who aren't too happy about any of that, with us being some of them" everyone turns to the entrance way where a pair of twins are standing. Both are wearing form fitting clothes showing off their great figures, they look to be about the same age as adrian and his cousins. One is wearing a pair of white sunglasses while the other has on pink sunglasses, almost immediatly they all recognize them with adrian calling out their names starting with the one with white sunglasses.

adrian: "ah viola and kiki so good to see you, what brings you here in the morning?"

viola: "don't joke adrian you know why we're here, we came to hand your grandfather the reports over this months activities"

kiki: "also to talk to you about certain things"

adrian: "yeah yeah but before all that did you two get my invite?"

viola: "yes we got it and thats also what we wanted to talk about. Seriously with all due respect what the fuck are you thinking?"

adrian: "what do you mean?"

kiki: "she means with some of the people on your invite as well as the purchase of large quantity of booze and ammunition for this party"

adrian: "what? I invited everyone I knew who one: needs to have a good time and two: could make this party a fun one"

kiki: "no what you did was basically call over everyone who wants you dead for one reason or another and don't even get us started with the cost for this party"

viola: "nor the cost for all the activities this month"

adrian: "ok I won't besides I think you guys are overreacting. All this is me wanting to party with all my friends"

kiki: "friends?! are you fucking kidding me? you invited uriel who hates you so much that everytime she see you she stabs you with that light sword"

viola: "not to mention inviting victor and blight two of our biggest rivals as well others who want your head on a pike"

adrian: "ok how about acquaintances then?"

kiki: "I can't...you can not...how can you" as kiki trys to make sense of this viola slowly pulls out a gun aiming it at adrian while everyone else laughs. Before she can pull the trigger vandal cough getting everyone's attention as he rises out of his seat.

vandal: "I can see that things are well taken care of here and I would love to watch how all this plays out but I must be on my way if i'm going to be done with this task." Walking out of the room everyone soon follows while adrian stays behind to put away the dishes, once done he makes his way outside where the others are waiting. Once outside we get a good look of his home it is a large gothic mansion surrounded by miles of forest the house looks to be four floors high with two towers on opposite ends and gargoyles one each corner of the roof, on top of the towers are two flags with an image on it. On one flag is a red tribal image of a creature's head wearing a gothic jester hat with three bells dangling off it and a clubs under it, a diamond to the left, a heart on the right and a spade above it. On the other flag is a skull on top of a strange symbol (think the guild seal from fable) this flag is old and faded and looks to have been damaged in a fire. Adrian steps through the door leading outside and finds a small group of armed guards standing in attention next to three cars while his family and friends are talking, he makes his way over to vandal just as viola hands him the files.

adrian: "so much security for a simple buisness trip, getting paranoid with your age are we?"

vandal: "hardly this is the work of the other families trying to gain my favor by sending protection for me"

adrian: "right? cause the **immortal** vandal savage needs protection, if anyone needs protection its us from having to deal with your prehistoric ass"

vandal: "such arrogance I expect nothing less from ryan's kids"

adrian: "well he is your son and you did raise him so it only make sense how he would raise his"

vandal: "true out of all the kids i've had over the years ryan and arno were the most pompous of them all and mira as some would put it is a female version of me."

adrian: "strong, mighty with a serious obsession with that whole survival of the fittest crap, while you are a heartless bastard she is a cold bitch" vandal lets out a short chuckle before making his way towards the cars.

vandal: "I will miss these rousing conversation adrian, its like talking with ryan when he was your age but I have to be off. Try not to cause an international incident while i'm away."

adrian: "that was one time and its was the prime minister's fault he blew up that building I just handed him the explosives. You all never let me hear the end of it but whatever i'll miss you too, besides i'm not leaving this city for a while so you don't have to worry."

viola/kiki: "have a pleasent trip lord savage"

adrian: "you two don't need to do that with this guy, he just an old fart thats way past his experation date."

viola: "you maybe comfortable to speak that way towards your grandfather but not all of us can survive having a train thrown at us and just walk it off"

inferno: "bye gramps hope you drop by sometime"

hydro: "say hi to cousin dave and his family for us"

havok: "tell him to return our plasma cutter, I know he has it"

blink: "be careful gramps you know how some of our relatives like to opperate"

adrian: "yeah be careful we don't want another incident like in argentina now do we?" a portal opens above his head and another vase lands on his head but he remains unfazed "what did I say about that?"

berzerker: "bye gramps hope you don't get drag down by uncle tork like last time"

adrian: "oh sweet maker I forgot about that, and you guys rail on me over an international incident compare to what you and tork use to do"

breeze: "bye grampa I love you, hope you contact us I want to hear about your trip"

inferno/hydro: "kiss up" they then laugh until a tendril smacks them in the back of their heads causing them to look up at adrian who is giving off a menacing pressure causing them to grow silent.

adrian: "what they meant to say was they feel the same way, right you two?" they only nod in response, soon everyone waves as the cars drive off. Once the cars disappeared from sight adrian turns towards the others "alright guys with that done lets get on with the rest of the day before the party. Since I have some errands to do you guys can do whatever, just don't let it involve an angry mob got it?"

everyone: "got it!" with that said everyone makes their leave except viola, kiki and the kids who remain.

inferno: "big bro is it ok if we go and hang with our friends at school? they said theres going to be last day of school party"

adrian: "I don't see why not, just don't do anything too crazy that I get a call from them, last time the principle was very verbal and then physical when she asked to see me"

breeze: "it was funny when she slapped you like she did"

adrian: "says you it was painful for me, all because of one lousy remark"

hydro: "or maybe it had something to do with her finding out about you and her daughter?"

adrian: "I told it was a misunderstanding, nothing happend despite how it may have looked"

kiki: "thats not what she said?"

adrian: "well she is lying and anyway I don't want to talk about that anymore I got things to do today"

hydro: "ok then but is it ok if we invite them over for the party?"

adrian: "I did say this was for our friends so yeah, but you guys will have to stay on the top two floors. That way if things get out of control you won't get caught in it."

viola: "you mean when things get out of control, considering what is being supplied for this party and who is coming."

adrian: "I stand by what I say and do no matter what you say so there" he then sticks his tongue at them as they point two pistols at his forehead.

viola: "keep that up and well see just how good that healing factor of yours is"

adrian: "anyway if you guys are going to meet your friends you better get ready and have one of the others drive you" after saying that they rush back into the house leaving him with viola and kiki.

kiki: "now then lets get back to our previous talk shall we"

adrian: "walk and talk then cause I got things to do in the house before I go into town" making their way into the house adrian heads over to where the hole is, upon arriving he finds the material to repair it waiting for him.

friday: "sir I took the liberty of gathering what you would need to repair the hole while you all were outside"

adrian: "thank you friday you know me too well"

friday: "its what I do sir, i'll leave you to it then while I go on with the other things for today"

viola: "ok with that out of the way can we talk now?"

adrian: "sure sure lets have it" he then begins to fix the hole as they speak.

viola: "first off what possible reason would you have for inviting most of these people? have you forgoten that most of them want you dead and allowing them into your home would be a perfect chance for them to kill you?"

adrian: "oh i'm well aware of that, thats why I did it"

kiki: "excuse me but what the fuck does that mean?"

adrian: "I mean is that during the time these assholes will be here I will be completely protected from them"

viola: "what the hell are you talking about being protected? who is going to protect you? our guys? i'm pretty sure most of them will be pretty out of it during the party"

adrian: "no what I mean is the very people who want me dead are going to keep me safe at the party" both girls are completely stunned over what he just said for a good minute until viola speaks.

viola: "ok what the fuck are you talking about? why the hell would they protect you when they want to kill you?"

adrian: "simple its true they'll try to kill me but none of them will get the chance cause they'll be stopped by the others who want me dead"

kiki: "what the fuck makes you think that?"

adrian: "a little something called pride, that will make them keep me safe by preventing the others from succeeding"

viola: "what makes you think they won't just team up?"

adrian: "that goes over to pride's friend ego which will prevent them from actually working together"

kiki: "what makes you think that'll work or if they will even come?"

adrian: "that is all thanks to there long distanst friends paranoia and stubbornness. Paranoia will make them think that if they don't come someone else will take that sweet prize from right under them and stubbornness will make them come no matter how much they don't want to like a nagging wife." Upon hearing all the reasons both are quiet for awhile as adrian finishes the repairs, soon after they both speak.

kiki/viola: "you are a fucking mad man"

adrian: "thank you I know but you can't say that wouldn't work given who they are?"

viola: "no we can't but only you would think of something as crazy as that"

kiki: "that is why everyone calls him joker, cause he is a fucking lunatic"

adrian: "you two flatter me but I have other things to do so lets get done with this shall we, but first will I be expecting you two at the party?"

viola: "sure why not we could use the break"

kiki: "also to see if you plan works or not"

adrian: "great" soon they continue discussing other things with adrian lasting over an hour, they then make their way outside where they are able to catch the kids being taken to school by ed in a large hot rod "man I hope ed doesn't do what he did last time he dropped the kids off at school"

viola: "what happend last time?"

adrian: "he some how got the car into a classroom but there was no hole, to this day no one knows how he did it"

kiki: "how is that a bad thing?"

adrian: "it gave a eighty year old women a heart attack, scared the kids seeing an old women die right in front of them"

viola: "we're not going to ask any futher cause i'm scared to know what happend next, see ya later"

kiki: "see you at the party, for now we have to care of some other things with the crew before the day is done"

adrian: "let me know if you need some help or whatever, i'm going to deal with some personal things before I head into town"

viola: "would one of those things include that teleporter project you've been working on for years? why do you still work on that when there are people who can do that thanks to mutation and magic including blink?"

adrian: "the reason is that I can't expect blink to be there all the time and that people have limits or restrictions when doing it. For one thing there is range and they need a clear vision of where there going not to mention it takes concentration and they can only carry a certain amount of people. With magic users theres similar problems as well as the need for certain conditions in order to do it, with this we can screw all that get to farther areas no problem."

kiki: "I thought you already completed this four years ago?"

adrian: "not quite, i've only been able to get to a certain distance like around town but getting it to go farther is the real challenge. The further the distance the more spread out the energy gets in some cases only parts actually make it...and don't explode"

viola: "well good luck hope you get it down"

kiki: "yeah just don't go overboard, I want to see if you plan works or not" they then make their way over to their car then drive off leaving adrian alone, once sure they were gone he makes his way back into the house.

tox: "(whispers)"

adrian: "I know tox but we have to do this, completeing this will move us one step closer to a new world and that is a goal worth all the explosions"

tox: "(whispers)"

adrian: "yes and all the lawsuits riots and mobs of rival crews, it only makes it all the more exciting"

tox: "(whispers)"

adrian: "can't argue with that so lets get this project under way" heading over to a door he opens it leading to a flight of stairs going down, reaching the bottom he enters a large underground cavern. The layout of the area is multiple sections connected by tunnels and bridges all appear to be decorated with different furniture the top of the cavern appears to house a large colony of bats while small drones hover around the caverns looking to be maintaining everything. Nearby is a large glowing object that appears to be emitting some sort of energy, adrian looks at it then speaks to friday "friday anything change with the arc reactor?"

friday: "no sir it is functioning at peak efficiency as are all other equipment"

adrian: "well I guess I don't have to worry about it nor anything else, then lets move on to the project"

friday: "sir you don't seem to take interest in your last great project as you use to"

adrian: "not true friday i'm very proud of the arc reactor, this thing powers all the buildings in town owned by us while being better for the enviroment by not polluting. It may have taken many trials and plenty of setbacks but three years of work and millions of dollars later it was worth it, plus it makes working on my other projects easier by getting rid of the whole energy problem this thing can power everything no problem."

friday: "that is good to hear, shall we continue with the experiment then?"

adrian: "yes lets do this" adrian then makes his way to a section of the cavern that has be outfitted to work as a lab. Over to the side is a platform moving over to a consol next to the platform he takes a seat "friday begin recording" one of the screens infront of him turns on showing his image "experiment 885, teleportation enhancement is now underway. This will be trial number 54 we will be attempting to teleport an object from here to the base in europe, friday bring up the board" two holographic screens pop up infront of adrian one is blank while the other appears to have some kind of formula written on it. "We will now attempt to rework the formula from previous trials and hope to find the right solution. In trial 53 we attempted to use zeta waves with a large concentration of kentic energy the results not only were not what I was expected it also cost us half a base. This time we will attempt to use a new equation and hope for results begin the trial."

Upon saying that he begins to rework the formula on the blank screen while a drone comes over and places a container with a plant inside on the platform.

adrian: "we will be attempting to do this with both a living and non-living sample to see which will make it to the destination, from there we will see what needs work begin the experiment." he then press some buttons on the consol activating the platform making it light up until the samples disappear from sight. Turning back to the monitors an image of another platform lighting up, a short time later something appears on the platform however what arrives is only half of the plant while the container is missing. Adrian lets out a groan then faces the monitor "trial 54 results in only half of the plant getting to the destination while the container has not, this shows that the formula is still in need of work but at least something made it this time and it was the organic sample, to me this shows we're on the right track" as he goes on behind him the platform begins to spark up, he is unaware of it until both friday and tox alert him.

tox: "(whispers)"

friday: "sir I thought you should know that there appears to be some sort of interference coming from the platform"

turning towards the platform he see a large surge of energy burst out of it knocking him through the monitors and a few lab equipment before skidding to a stop on the floor. Recovering from the blast his body is covered in scars that are healing fast, looking up at the celing adrian is deep in thought until friday brings him out.

friday: "are you alright adrian?"

adrian: "i'm not dead but what about the lab?"

friday: "the blast destroyed the platform and caused a short blackout in parts of the house, I am already restoring the power however upon you being launched through the air has caused several pieces of equipment to be destroyed."

Getting up from the ground he wipes off dust and a piece of metal stuck in his shoulder then looks over the damages.

adrian: "the blast wasn't as bad as last time only a few things got wrecked thats a good sign. Still I bet circuit isn't going to like this" just as he said that a red beam strikes him knocking him into a desk, getting up he looks over to where the blast came from and finds a small black blob with red lines on its body looking like a circuit board with a small circle for a face. Back on his feet the blob is about ready to fire another blast only to stop when adrian raises both his hands in surrender "ok ok I get it your upset I would be too if some jackass kept destroying equipment and I have to repair it everytime. so how about I add a little extra to your treats for putting up with me?" hearing that circuit stops glowing then makes his way over to the damaged gear expanding his body to cover it all up. Seperating himself from the gear it appears to fully repaired, once done he makes his way back to adrian jumping onto his shoulder changing into a pair of headphones "well now thats over with lets head back upstairs, i've got other things to do before the party later."

circuit: "(series of musical frequencies)"

adrian: "no thats enough work on the teleporter for one day, we'll try again tomorrow for now lets handle the errands" once back to the top adrian places his hand on a wall causing a small screen to appear "hey assholes i'm heading into town be back later, friday have the mutt ready for me out front please" he then makes his way to the front door. Walking outside there is a large black muscle car waiting there, making his way to the front door he enters the car before starting it friday speaks to him from a screen.

friday: "sir would you be needing anything else today"

adrian: "no just keep me updated if anyone from the crew calls in"

friday: "very well sir have a pleasent trip"

adrian: "ha! if only that would happen" he then drives off from the house. Entering the town he parks the car then makes his way to a store, inside he goes over to the counter ringing the bell. Once the bell rings a man wearing a man with horns comes from the back comes to the counter, seeing adrian he grins before shakes his hand "how it goin flint?"

flint: "ah joker good to see, things are good what about you?"

adrian: "oh you know my gramps came for a visit and I ended up destroying more of my stuff, so the usual anyway you got what I ordered?"

flint: "yep got it in the back i'll have it sent to your home before the end of the day. So how are things with running this city?"

adrian: "according to the dewynter sisters things are going great, all the gangs are still going about there buisness while making sure to follow my rules, so long as they do that there won't be a problem."

flint: "thats good to hear, ever since you took over this city things have been better for honest folks like me, sure I still the usual troublemaker of hear of some of the gangs getting into fights but thats nothing compared to what this town use to be before you came along."

adrian: "yeah ever since I took out the three largest gangs in town the smaller ones only had two choices get on board or get out of town otherwise they end up just like the others. Anyway I have things to do just makes sure my order gets to my house got it?"

flint: "don't worry it'll be there later today, see ya around joker"

Leaving the store he walks down the street along the way people greet him as he walks by. Following the same thing he enters more stores talking with the owners then moves on to the next, on his way he stops by when he see someone sitting outside with a tv, on it is a news report. Looking closer he is able to make out what their saying.

female reporter: " rise in activity involving mutant gangs is seen throughout the world, most recently those involving members of the worst generation."

male reporter: "thats right for those who are just joining us it been almost four years since these individuals refered to as the worst generation have truly made themselves known far and wide. From explosions to floods there seems to be any sign of stop for the gangs or the worst generation."

female reporter: "right you are, in other news recent activity caused by the purifiers have been seen in several areas, all of which have been against mutant kind. Though the activities of this group were limited to graffiti all the way to destruction of property owned by mutants there have been signs of violence towards mutants themselves, sure enough the mutant community has not let this gone unnoticed with retaliation things could esculate to a full blown war."

Having heard all that adrian gives a scoff then walks along giving this some thought. Entering a park he strolls through the woods thinking about everything that is happening today.

tox: "(whispers)"

adrian: "I know what you mean, it wasn't long ago these purifier were nothing more then a bunch of bigots who feared and hated mutants for simply being different, now theres looking to be a war in the air if something isn't done."

tox: "(whispers)"

adrian: "no theres no need for us to do anything at the moment, so far theres only been small distrubances nothing that would involve the gangs so for now we wait and see." Walking through the woods he stops when something catches his attention, jumping into the air landing on a branch using it to find the source. His attention is brought towards what appears to be a couple of shady looking guys surrounding a women in strange clothing. Moving closer he recognizes those men "aren't those nicky's boys? what are they doing muscling on my turf?" moving through the trees he plants himself right above them making sure not to be noticed, shooting a strand of webbing from his hand then uses it to hang upside down from the branch, this allows him to better hear what there saying.

arfur: "i'm only gonna say this once lady this here is nicky the nicknames turf anyone who passes through here has to pay up to him, so hand over all your valuables."

women: "his turf? is your boss so afraid that he hides in the woods hoping that the monster doesn't find him?"

thug: "what did you say no one talks about our boss that way"

arfur: "easy there listen lady i'm trying to be nice here all we want is your stuff, you give us that and we'll let you on your way" as he talks right behind him one by one the thugs are quietly grabbed and dragged up into the trees without the others noticing until only he is left. "Your trying my paitences now so if you don't do as I say my friends here will have to play rough"

women: "what friends would that be?"

arfur: "what are you blind? don't you see these gu-" he stops when he finds all the thugs missing "hey where did you idiots go?" before he could react red webbing wraps around him lifting him into the trees disappearing as adrian jumps down in front of the women.

adrian: "well looks like this spider has caught some stink bugs"

women: "thank you for your assistance in this situation"

adrian: "no problem I was just passing by and saw something that looked interesting saving you was just my good deed for the day"

women: "perhaps? but I find it difficult to believe someone like was just passing by in the trees" walking a bit closer adrian finds the women to be blind underneath her hood.

adrian: "wait how did you know I was in the trees?

women: "I had a feeling that there was another presense among us, one who is different from the rest"

adrian: "ok now i'm the one who is having a hard time believing that, I can tell from your eyes that there was no way you could have saw me so how you do it? are you some kind of mutant or a mage?"

women: "I suppose you could call me a mage I have ways of seeing without the need of eyes but enough about that lets get back to how I should repay you for your help."

adrian: "as much as I like the thought miss you don't have to do that, I was just taking care of something on my to do list thats all"

women: "you may call me theresa and I insist that your actions be rewarded" rummaging through her clothes she pulls out a small box with a key on the side of it then hands it to adrian, upon closer inspection it is revealed to be a music box.

adrian: "a music box? look theresa as much as I like interesting trinkets its as I said you don't have to pay me for this"

theresa: "you will need that music box if you are to face the challenges ahead, turn the key three times and wait for the box to open."

adrian: "what challenges are you talking about and what happens when this opens?" theresa walks past him then turns her head looking at him one last time.

theresa: "it will grant you that which you need, trust me adrian only then will the dreams make sense and be over for you."

Looking down at the music box adrian takes in what he is told but comes out of it when something strikes him.

adrian: "wait hold on how did you know my name? and how do you know about the dreams?" looking up he finds she has disappeared without a trace. "Where did she go? do you guys see her?"

tox: "(whispers)"

circuit: "(musical frequencies)"

adrian: "(sighs) yeah it was worth a shot anyway, mages they can be so weird but who am I to talk? what do you guys think she meant by challenges?"

tox: "(whispers)"

adrian: "yeah I don't know either" he looks down at the music box "you don't think this is bomb do you?" circuit extends its head shining a green light on the box, once done he retracts his head.

circuit: "(frequencies)"

adrian: "ok so its not a bomb as far as you can tell we'll just have to deal with it later for now what should we do with them?" putting the music box in his coat adrian walks over to a tree giving it a light tap causing arfur and his goons to drop down all covered in webbing. Removing the webbing covering arfur's mouth he lets him speak "so what brings you guys into my city?"

arfur: "piss off you little bugger we got nothing to say to you!"

adrian: "now thats not nice, you guys are in my city making trouble the least you can do is tell me why your here?"

thug: "what makes you think that a little shit like you can call this your city?" as the thug said that a large black claw stabs right through him killing him instantly. As his body hangs there lifeless adrian pulls his claw out letting it drip with blood before shaking it off.

adrian: "thats what makes me think I can call this my city so if your boss wants to do anything in my city he knows he has to follow my rules otherwise this happens. So you make sure you tell him that as you run carrying your friend before I lose my smile." letting them out of the webs he watches as they make there way out.

arfur: "this ain't over you won't be sitting on that throne forever joker"

adrian: "I know but I highly doubt that'll be anytime soon or by bugs like you now fuck off." Once they were gone from sight his hand returns to normal he then makes his way out of the park and back to the car driving home. Returning home he enters the house where a commotion is heard coming from the living room, walking into the living room he finds his cousins and siblings there arguing "what the hell is going on here?"

breeze: "big bro blink is being a jerk again"

adrian: "again? I didn't know she could be anything else besides a bitch?" a portal opens and a book falls on his head once again he doesn't feel it "your learning thats good so what this about now?"

blink: "this is about an unfair ruling on a game. These little monsters cheated by not following the rules."

adrian: "oh is that all and here I thought it was something serious"

havok: "it is we're down fifty grand cause of these three"

inferno: "no your down fifty grand cause you ain't got no skills" suddenly everyone is powering up ready to attack, but before they can a large blade slams between them. The blade being adrian's arm changes back once everyone is calm.

adrian: "ok thats enough save some of that energy for the party later, for now I want to know if my stuff came or not?"

berzerker: "yeah it got here awhile ago, we took it down to your lab for you."

adrian: "thanks if thats done what should I do now?"

blink: "how about telling us how your latest trial went? from the sound of that explosion i'd say it didn't go so well?"

adrian: "well your only half right it didn't go as expected but thats not to say it didn't show results. I may have not succeeded as I hoped but i'm on the right trail."

inferno: "thats great bro so how long til you get it to work?"

adrian: "hard to say could be awhile but i'll just have to keep trying til I get there"

hydro: "oh yeah bro we heard from one of our guys that you had a run in with some of nicky's goons in the park today how'd that go?"

adrian: "i'd say it went well, I sent them off with a warning then came home"

havok: "yeah you gave them a **warning,** is that what those people call when they found that huge blood stain in the woods?"

everyone looks over to adrian as he rummages through his coat. Seeing the eyes on him he gives a shrug before finding what he was looking for.

adrian: "what? I only killed one of them i'd say thats plenty good of warning"

havok: "you want us to send somebody after them? maybe teach nicky a lesson about who's in charge in this town?"

adrian: "no thats alright if they come back and cause trouble then send deadpool i'm sure he would love to play with them" he then takes out the music box placing it on the table for everyone to see.

breeze: "big bro whats that?"

adrian: "its a music box, I got it from this odd lady in the park today"

havok: "someone else was there with you?"

adrian: "there was a women there that nicky's boys were trying to shake down until I came along. She said her name was theresa before handing me this music box.

blink: "we didn't hear anything about a women being there?"

adrian: "i'm pretty sure she was a mage so that could explain it?"

berzerker: "that would make sense considering that magic users are hard to keep track of. So this women gave you a music box and you accepted it?"

adrian: "not at first but she said something about how I would need this for some kind of challenge then she disappeared before I could ask futher."

havok: "magic users are so cryptic how is a music box gonna help you?"

adrian: "not sure but she somehow knew my name and she knew about the dreams"

blink: "wait she knew about the dreams? how the hell could that be? no one outside the our family knows about it"

adrian: "i'm not sure but from the way she said it she may know more then we think"

berzerker: "you want us to bring her in?"

adrian: "waste of time, no doubt she long gone without a trace theres no point"

blink: "so that brings us back to the music box, how do we know it ain't a bomb or something?"

adrian: "I had circuit check it out and as far as he went it doesn't appear to be a bomb"

havok: "yeah but it could be a magic bomb, remember circuit can't detect things of magic"

?: "thats right for that you need someone with a preference for magic like me" this new voice causes everyone to look over to the entrance way to find a girl looking to be the same age as adrian and his cousins standing there. The girl has long black hair and dressed like a stage magician, seeing her everyone rushes over to greet her.

havok: "zatanna man is it great to see you"

zatanna: "good to see you too havok and everyone else included"

berzerker: "we didn't hear you come in, thats just like you always trying to surprise us"

friday: "apologies everyone I was unable to detect her presence"

zatanna: "sorry about that friday I didn't mean to do that to you, I just love surprising people its kinda my thing"

friday: "apologies accepted"

breeze, inferno and hydro run up giving her a group hug.

breeze: "its so great to see you this means we can play together"

inferno: "are you gonna show us some new tricks while your here?"

hydro: "are you gonna tell us about your travels?"

zatanna: "thats right but later for now I came for the party" as they let go ed scoops her up giving her a big bear hug.

ed: "ed is happy to see his friend again"

zatanna: "its great to see you too ed but you think you can loosen your grip getting kind of hard to breath here" when ed didn't hear her she disappears in a puff of colorful smoke reappearing on the sofa.

adrian: "not that it isn't great to see you and all why are you here so early? the party isn't for another couple of hours" getting off the sofa she gives him a hug then breaks away.

zatanna: "I know that but I wanted to see one of my oldest childhood friends hoping to surprise him, but like always you knew I was there way before I made presense known"

adrian: "what can I say I have a high sense of awareness, but it was a nice try though"

zatanna: "besides I was hoping to spend some time with you guys before the party starts, knowing how chaotic your parties get especially considering who you invited."

adrian: "yeah things sure get fun after awhile and if your here to give me your two cents about that you forget it I already got enough from kiki and viola today."

zatanna: "fine i'll leave it at that so long as you haven't invited certain people i'm fine with whatever"

adrian: "despite knowing who your talking about he declined so don't worry about it"

zatanna: "I suppose thats all I can hope to get from you about that, but I doubt he would not come if he believed someone else would take a chance at killing you"

adrian: "you would be right he almost said yes but refused when he heard you were coming, I guess he didn't want another confrontation like last time."

zatanna: "yeah I suppose that would be a good enough reason for him to decline" her voice is shakey sounding almost like she is disappointed, only adrian notice this as she covers it up. "But enough about that I want to hear about this lady and music box now" adrian then shows her the music box while telling her about the event. "It is possible that she may have been a mage but as for this music box" she takes it in her hands giving it an inspection "I can't sense any magic in it at all this just a regular music box"

adrian: "well if our sorercess supreme says its fine then I guess its fine" taking back the music box he puts it back on the table.

zatanna: "first off don't call me that you know I hate that title and second there something else about that box. Its those markings all over it I swear i've seen those markings somewhere before but I can't remember where."

adrian: "i'm sure it will return to you but for now if theres nothing to worry about the music box then I say we move on."

blink: "did this theresa say anything else about the box before she left?"

adrian: "all she said was turn the key three times then wait for the box to open, when that happens it will grant me that which I need"

breeze: "maybe its a magic music box that grants wishes!"

havok: "grant wishes what the hell would he need a wish for? this guys got everything a man could want. Money, power, a giant panther statue made completely out of vibranium." everyone looks over to the otherside of the living room where the statue is facing the tv.

adrian: "have to say that thing makes for a great lounging spot when watching tv"

berzerker: "oh yeah despite what our families suggesting selling it considering how much that thing would go in the market what a great use of it."

adrian: "i'm fully aware of that but this thing was a gift so I won't be selling it and also just as I told everyone who suggested that...fuck off I ain't selling"

zatanna: "moving on with all things considered I don't see how this thing could grant anything if theres no magic at all"

hydro: "maybe its one of those trinkets that absorb magic when activated?"

zatanna: "could be? but if that was the case its not gonna do anygood here since none of you are magic users, your all mutants."

everyone: "and proud of it!"

zatanna: "my point is that we don't know much about this box or that women to try anything so lets leave it alone until I can do some research on it."

friday: "sir I think you should know that your dogs have captured someone on the front yard."

adrian: "really must be another salesman, thought they got the message last time to stay away." Once outside they see three large dogs surrounding a tree while barking at something, while everyone is watching this adrian notice a large white wing sticking out. Letting out loud whistle he calls over the dogs, rushing over to him he gets a good look at them, one has brown fur, the other has a lightish gray color and the last has black fur.

inferno: "looks like dizzy and the others caught something again"

hydro: "wonder what it is this time?"

adrian: "I already have a good idea who, angel you can come down now its safe." upon saying that someone falls out of the tree it is a guy with dirty blonde hair with a ski cap and two large white feathered wings.

angel: "dude you need to give your dogs something to chill, cause they do this everytime I visit."

adrian: "its only cause they love to play with you man thats all. Besides you can't stay mad at them just look at their faces." he begins petting them starting with black one "besides you know that mabari war hounds are highly intelligent they could have found a way up to you if they wanted to attack"

angel: "no dude I don't cause mabari hounds are extinct except those three, well anyway forgetting that I came for the party"

havok: "party isn't for another hour dude so come hang with us til then"

while everyone enters the house talking among themselves adrian and the kids hang back with the dogs. He then names them of in the order of brown, black and grey.

adrian: "dizzy, ace, sophie you three did a good job guarding the home like always"

breeze: "espically sophie she did a great job even though she blind" a closer observation shows that sophie is completely blind.

adrian: "thats true dispite being blind she proved that she is far from helpless, now then lets all head inside something tells me were going to have company soon."

hydro: "why do you say that?"

adrian gesture over to the horizon where the sound of multiple vehicles approaching.

inferno: "wow sounds like alot of people are coming"

adrian: "I knew they couldn't pass up an opportunities like this, ah pride you and your friends never fail me. Come on kids things are about to get fun." heading inside they await for the arrival of the other party guest.

 **Time skip: middle of the night:**

Time passes and the party comes to a close the results of it being wild is a half destroyed mansion and yard. Adrian steps out of the building completely unscathed with a smug grin on his face as he watches the last of his guest leave, with a huge sigh he looks up at the night sky lost in thought until tox brings him back.

tox: "(whispers)"

adrian: "I know tox but we got to enjoy these moments while they last, eventually these will be just memories."

tox: "(whispers)"

adrian: "I know right? I told you all that my plan would work and it did not a scratch on me" just then he is slapped across the face by zatanna who appears out of nowhere.

zatanna: "you were saying?" she has an angry expression while adrian rubs his face.

adrian: "ok I know what that was about and I deserved that but techically the partys over so that don't count"

zatanna: "I should do far worse to you for lying to me and making me stay along with him" her hands are glowing with magic ready to fire at adrian.

adrian: "oh come on its me this is totally something I would do, I knew neither of you would come if the other did thats why I lied and no matter what you or victor tried to do to me at the party will make me regret seeing the looks on your faces when you saw eachother."

zatanna: "I guess I should've seen that coming, i'll let you off the hook but if you ever do something like this again i'll kill you myself. Don't forget I know you can't handle magic as well you can with other energies."

adrian: "I have no doubt you could but I promise not to do anything like this to you again. Victor on the other hand I think i'll do this at least three more times."

zatanna: "I guess I can allow that if you promise to send me photos"

adrian: "don't I always?" they share a hearty laugh for a bit.

zatanna: "listen joker before I go I want to know what you plan to do with that box"

adrian: "I was planning on opening it to see whats up with it"

zatanna: "thats what I thought, listen joker I don't want you doing anything with that box until I find something on it"

adrian: "oh come on i'm curious, ever since I got that box i've been wanting to open it and see what she meant.

Zatanna reaches over and grabs one of adrian's ears causing him pain forcing him on one knee as she pulls him close.

zatanna: "listen joker under no circumstance are you to open that box until I say so, do you hear me?"

adrian: "ahhh come on zee-"

zatanna: "I mean it joker no matter what got it?"

adrian: "ok ok I adrian savage will under no circumstances attempt to open that music box, now will you please let go of my ear? I need it to hear." Upon hearing that she lets go then turns away to leave. Taking one last look at adrian she disappears in a puff of smoke, waiting a few seconds before confirming she is gone he lets out a huge sigh. Once the coast was clear a large black claw appears from behind adrian, the claw appears to have it's fingers crossed. Seeing this adrian lets out a sarcastic gasp "tox you had your fingers crossed" they then make it back into the house. Once inside he returns to what remains of his living room to find his family battered and bruised sitting around the music box.

havok: "everything hurts why did barda have to punch me through a wall?"

berzerker: "probably had to do with you playing grab ass"

havok: "I regret nothing, I at least got hit in before she used me like a club to beat people with.

blink: "how in the hell were you not hurt joker?"

adrian: "its like I told you all my plan worked, I was protected by the very people who wanted me dead and as a bonus they I got to see the looks on their faces when they realized it."

inferno: "so now that the party is over what are we going to do with this?" everyone looks at the music box as friday appears.

friday: "sir may I remind you that you promised zatanna that you wouldn't open the box until she reports back."

adrian: "oh I know friday and I won't, but I won't be the one opening it"

hydro: "then who is?"

adrian: "I promise I wouldn't open it, she said nothing about tox"

breeze: "what do you mean?"

adrian: "I mean is if tox were to say take control of my arms I wouldn't be able to stop him and you guys can barely move, so who can stop him?" as he said that his arms start to change, the upper part of his arms turn red while the forearms turn black with large claws. Reaching over to the music box tox is ready to begin "ok before tox opens this does anybody want to get something off their chest?"

ed: "I was the one who ate blinks make up kit"

blink: "I knew it"

inferno: "I just want everyone here to know that it wasn't hydro that destroyed the east wing bathroom it was me."

hydro: "thanks inferno"

inferno: "I thought i'd say that incase evil spirits come out of the box and kill us all"

adrian: "ok tox open it up"

Tox begins to slowly turn the key as everyone watches with anticipation, once the key turns a third time the box opens everyone sighs in relief that nothing happend.

havok: "oh thank the maker, was anyone else waiting for their face to melt off?" they look over to the box as music plays out of it.

berzerker: "thats it?, I was expecting something more"

blink: "perhaps she was just some senile women?"

adrian: "no, she knew more then she let on I could tell from how she acted and the way she spoke."

ed: "pretty music"

breeze: "ed right, I like it"

inferno: "so what now?"

adrian: "for now we go to bed and no here tells zee about this, so help me if any of you rat me out i'll will bring you down with me like a zombie on its way to hell, got it?" everyone agrees to this before something comes to mind.

hydro: "uhh bro there might be a problem with that, if memory serves most of rooms were destroyed during the party."

adrian: "I see your point, well looks like we're sleeping in the living room again. Everyone find a spot while I get the sheets, friday until I can get the house fixed up set up defense level four."

friday: "yes sir"

inferno: "big bro who gets the foldout bed?"

adrian: "you kids and blink can have it, the rest of us can sleep in web hammocks."

havok: "oh come on those things suck"

adrian: "how about a web pinata?"

havok: "hammocks are the best, espically when there made of webbing"

hydro: "big bro why don't we take out the murphy beds?"

adrian: "with the house the way it is I don't know how stable the walls are or if any of the beds are still intact, i'm pretty sure I saw a few being used in the brawl." with that said and done they begin to set up for sleep with adrian shooting large amounts of webbing creating hammocks for him and the others while blink and kids take the bed. Hours after setting up the beds everyone is fast asleep, during this adrian appears to be tossing in his sleep as if having a strange dream. Deep inside adrian's dream we find him standing on a hill overlooking a barren land, right behind him is a strange looking tree devoid of leaves. "Great this again, first the memory and now the vision. I've never had both on the same day something is up." As adrian thinks this over he looks up at the tree, the figure of the tree is both mystical and frightening, suddenly the tree lights up when many will-o-wisps appear all over the tree acting as leaves. Letting out a sigh adrian stares at the lights "this has append before, that means next will be" suddenly he feels a presence behind him "right on time" turning around he comes face to face with a giant shadow in the form of a dragon. The dragon speaks with a echo with each word he speaks.

dragon: "the time is here, be ready for they will need you"

adrian: "what time? who needs me? and be ready for what?" just as he ask that the dragon spreads his wings then breaths fire onto the tree causing all the wisp to change into different colors. Once that happens voice begin to fill the air, none of them adrian recognizes "I don't know these voices, who are they?" his question goes unanswered as the dragon takes to the air breaking the sky turning into space while the rest of the world breaks around adrian leaving him with just the tree. As he stands in an empty void something rings through the air, he recognizes it a the song from the music box "ok this is new, why am I hear that song now?" suddenly he senses an energy surge "what the hell? this feeling its energy but I don't know this, its different and its not coming from the dream its coming from the real world!" waking up he looks around the room before noticing a light coming from the music box. Both the light and the music intensifies as it starts to spin, while this goes on adrian's begin to emit a strange black aura. "Tox are you ok?"

tox: "(echos of screams)"

While this is going on the rest of the family wakes up to see a strange light and adrian holding his head as his hands glow.

breeze: "big bro whats going on?"

havok: "what hell is up with that light?"

berzerker: "wheres it coming from?"

hydro: "whats wrong with bro?"

blink: "i'm not sure, but why is his hands glowing?"

ed: "ed scared make music stop!"

inferno: "bro whats happening?"

adrian: (in pain) "its the music box its doing this!" everyone looks over towards the music box as it picks up speed "everyone we need to get out of he-" before he could finish the light envelop the whole room.

all: "ahhhhhhhh crap baskets!" they all scream as the light envelops them before they vanish from sight.

friday: "sir are you there?...sir?"

 **Unknown Location:**

Deep in an unknown forest ontop of a mountain we find adrian on the ground unconscious, as he lies there he begins to stir when a light shines in his face. Trying to open his eyes he finds his vision is off and his body feels different while trying to get up.

adrian: "tox I can't see and my body, i'm having a hard time moving it, what about you?"

tox: "(whispers)"

adrian: "yeah I thought as much, worth a shot though. I don't know what happend but I do know it had something to do with that damn music box, we'll deal with that later for now we need to figure out where we are and where the others"

tox: "(whispers)"

adrian: "I don't know where we are but based on what i'm feeling which i'm pretty sure is that we're on a mountain somewhere. Which mountain I can't be sure of since our senses are shot right now, so we'll just have to keep moving and see what we find." As they make their way through the mountain something begins to ring in their head.

blink: _"hello joker is that you?"_

adrian: _"blink? blink is that you?"_

blink: _"yes its me where are you?"_

adrian: _"i'm not sure all I know is i'm on a mountain, what about you? do you know where the others are?"_

blink: _"yes i've found them through psychic link, but theres something wrong. Our senses are off as well as our bodies, none of us can find the others, what do we do?"_

adrian: _"keep everyone on psychic link, we'll use it like a tether. Have everyone convene on my location, from there we'll figure this out one step at a time."_

After talking with blink adrian is leaning on a rock trying to regain his vision while waiting for the others to find him. He is alerted to something approaching, a familiar voice tells him who it is.

breeze: "big bro?"

adrian: "breeze? is that you?"

breeze: "big bro it is you, somethings wrong I can't see"

inferno: "welcome to the club wind chimes, that makes all of us"

hydo: "bro are you there?"

adrian: "hydro, inferno where are the others?"

havok: "right here, cept I don't know where that is"

berzerker: "someone want to tell me what the hell happend?"

blink: "if we knew that i'm sure we wouldn't be in this predicament"

ed: "ed is itchy!" hearing all these voice adrian is certain that its his family, taking a breath he stands up then address the others.

adrian: "everyone take a breath then shut the fuck up, this isn't the time to panic"

havok: "then when do we panic?"

adrian: "after we get a feel as to what happend then you guys can go ape shit. Think back what is the last thing you guys we remember before waking up?"

hydro: "the last thing I remember was the party then going to bed...wait! I remember seeing a light then waking up here"

havok: "I don't know what that light was but it messed us up, when I woke up all I could see was darkness, now everything is all blurry I can't even see my hand in front of my face and for some reason my hand feels funny!"

inferno: "your hand feels funny? I can't feel my fingers, it almost like there not there!"

berzerker: "my body feels strange its like i'm in someone else skin"

ed: "ed is itchy!"

breeze: "big bro whats going on?"

adrian: "based on what i've heard something happend to us last night and I think its had something to do with that music box"

havok: "I thought you said it was just a regular music box?"

adrian: "thats what I thought but then that light came out of it. I don't want to jump the gun yet but i'm pretty sure it was magic."

berzerker: "I thought zatanna didn't sense magic in the box?"

adrian: "so did I but when I woke up I felt an energy source and I know that same feeling from all the times i've been hit with magic, but this felt off some how."

havok: "so this the work of magic? great just what we need to start off the summer getting fucked up with some hocus pocus bullshit"

adrian: "has anyone here try to contact friday since they woke?"

inferno: "I tried but I didn't get a response, also I think my id card is gone" everyone then checks themselves for anything but find nothing but a strange feeling with their bodies.

havok: "great not only are we blind but now we don't have anyway of calling for help and I can't be certain but i'm pretty sure i'm naked"

adrian: "now that you mention it it does feel like we're not wearing anything at all and for some reason i'm ok with that"

blink: "but thats normal for you, that still doesn't explain what is wrong with us?"

breeze: "hey! I think my eyes are getting better?" suddenly everyone begins to notice the blurr in their vision start to fade. Once it returns they look over to where the others are, but are shocked to find in place of their family they find strange creatures. The first thing they do upon seeing this is run around screaming in panic, bumping into eachother and things.

havok: "ahhhhh! what the hell is going on? where the hell is my family?"

berzerker: "wait! havok?"

havok: "berzerker? is that you?"

adrian: "wait don't tell me" they all stop running then look at eachother as something comes to mind "oh you got to be kidding me! not only are we somewhere else we've been turned into animals"

inferno: "so wait you mean that you guys are my family?"

hydro: "it would seem so, but what are we?"

adrian: "well if i'm seeing this right I think I know what we are, i'll start with havok and berzerker" looking over to where they are he see two large creature with bodies of lions and heads of eagles, both have black fur and grey feathers but one has white lightnings on the side of his head while the other has an orange blast mark on the side of his head. "I'm guessing you two are gryphons, so then the one with lightning on his head is berzerker and the one with the blast mark is havok."

berzerker: "so thats what we are? then what about the others?"

adrian: "lets see we'll do ed next" looking over at ed they see a large creature on two hooves, its covered in brown fur with two horns on its head that looks like a bulls head "it would appear that ed is a minotuar, which is why he is itchy" seeing ed still scratching himself he lets out a groan "hey you two put your claws to use and help ed with his itch"

havok: "ugh fine but what about blink and the kids" while havok and berzerker are helping ed adrian inspect blink and the kids. Upon seeing them he finds they have been turned into horses, a closer look show a large slender horse with light purple fur and a long white mane with purple highlights he quickly figures this was blink. Turning to the kids he see they are smaller then blink with two of them look about the same with grey fur and long unkept black manes, the difference between them is on has a red streak in its mane while the other has a blue streak this told him that they were inferno and hydro. Finally he looks over to the smallest of them which he assumes is breeze, she appears to have pink fur with a dark red mane that covers her back.

adrian: "it looks like blink and the kids have been turned into...horses"

inferno: "we're horses? thats not fair you guys got turned into cool things."

adrian: "looks like it but theres something odd about you guys"

hydro: "whats that bro?"

adrian: "i'm not certain but I think you guys are actually smaller then an average horse also your faces appear to be shorter. Also I don't think thats the only thing."

breeze: "what do you mean big bro?"

adrian: "well if you haven't notice yet some of you appear to have a extra on you. For starters it looks like blink and hydro appear to have horns on thier heads and breeze you seem to have a pair of wings on you."

hydro: "so me and blink are unicorns and breeze is a pegasus, but what about inferno?" breeze is checking inferno's body trying to find any wings or a horn but turn up empty.

breeze: "I don't see any wings and theres no horn"

inferno: "wait does that mean i'm just a regular short horse?"

blink: "it would appear so"

inferno: "so wait out of everyone here i'm the only one that got turned into a normal animal? thats so unfair! havok and berzerker are gryphons, eds a minotaur and you guys are unicorns and pegasus while i'm just a stupid horse" while he rants his body begins to emits small flames, seeing this adrian lets out a short whistle towards hydro who begins to gather water in the air then hurls it at inferno causing steam to fly off his body.

adrian: "keep it at room temperature inferno, we don't need to be cooked right now"

inferno: "thats easy for you to say, have you seen what you are?"

adrian: "no, what am I?"

hydro: "if I had to guess, i'd say your a dragon bro"

adrian: "a dragon? blink care to help me get a good look?" hearing this blink opens a portal in front of him giving him a reflection, upon seeing himself he is indeed a dragon. He had a maw filled with razor sharp teeth, he had two small bat like ears underneath two large black horns on each side of his head. His body was well built while long with a long neck, his body was covered in scales with the upper body red while the lower part was black the underbelly was also black, he had two large bat like wings on his back and small black spikes going down his back to his tail which was long like a whip. His eyes remained the same except with black slits in the middle, he had black four clawed hands with thumbs in the front and four claw feet. After getting a good look at himself adrian then speaks "holy shit...I look awesome!"

inferno: "see my point exactly, why am I the only one who got screwed!" out of frustration inferno kicks a nearby rock smashing it to pieces, this surprises everyone "whoa! did you see that? I couldn't do that before" hydro and breeze attempt to do the same but are unable to break them.

adrian: "looks like your not just a normal horse after all, now then lets see where we are" walking over to the edge he see a forest down below but see no sign of civilization.

havok: "well what do you see?"

adrian: "I see a forest but no town or road of any kind, we may be far from any civilization but that doesn't explain why we've been turned into animals. So that leaves on question all together, WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE?!"

?: "I could tell you where are lad"

everyone is startled to hear a new voice, when they turn around they are shocked to see who is behind them.

End of chapter one:


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Seeing the World, Meeting the Inhabitants...Shits about to get Wrecked!

Leaving off the last chapter joker and his family are alerted to a new voice, turning around they are surprised at what they find. There right in front of them is a large sand scaled dragon with two large horns on its head (think fereldan frostback) looking right at them. Seeing this dragon joker and his family only stare up at him with slacked jaws, havok is the first to speak without looking away.

havok: "you all see the giant dragon too right? its not just me?" everyone just nodds as a response "ok good, for a second there I thought I lost my mind." After a few seconds everyone but joker panic then begin to run around using there powers like maniacs. The dragon sits there watching this a little surprised by their abilities, he then notice joker sitting there looking up at him with a look of intrigue.

dragon: "your not going to panic like those lots?"

joker: "normally I would be but given the situation I have to be certain if we are in danger or not"

dragon: "well then you don't have to worry I didn't come here to attack you or anything." Upon hearing this joker give it some thought while his family continues to panic "aren't you going to do something about them?"

joker: "don't worry they'll be fine"

dragon: "have to say i've never seen their kind do things like that"

joker: "its pretty normal where we're from, but then again considering our situation things maybe different." Finally done thinking it over joker raise one claw in the air causing everyone to stop in their tracks "I sense no deceit in your words so I see no reason to be alarmed."

berzerker: "are you sure joker?"

joker: "pretty sure"

havok: "good enough for us, so whats next"

blink: "I believe introductions are next"

joker: "thats right so I guess we'll go first, let me introduce myself. You can call me joker" he then gestures to his family, naming them as he goes "over here you have my cousins blink, havok, berzerker and ed. Over there you have my siblings inferno, hydro and breeze. Now then what do we call you?"

dragon: "you can call me oghren"

inferno: "oghren? that an odd name"

hydro: "could be a name from the north?"

breeze: "I like it, it sounds tough"

berzerker: "yeah it does, sounds like the name of a warrior"

havok: "that or a town drunk"

blink: "lets not insult the large dragon from the unknown lands shall we"

joker: "that reminds me I completely forgot our previous question. Where the fuck are we? oghren you said you could help us with that?" saying that everyone looks towards the horizon while awaiting the answer.

oghren: "thats right I did, your currently in the country of equestria" everyone turns their heads towards oghren upon hearing that name.

havok: "did you say equestria?"

oghren: "thats right"

berzerker: "equus thats latin for horse is it not?"

blink: "thats right, which would mean that this country"

joker: "is the country of horses"

There is a long pause as everyone trys to process what they have heard. Suddenly the silence is broken by the sounds of laughter coming from ed and the kids upon hearing the name.

inferno: "(laughing) equestria the country of horses that is hilarious!"

hydro: "I agree what kind of sane person would name their country that?"

ed: "funny name makes ed laugh"

breeze: "I think its cute"

joker: cute as it may sound hydro does bring up a good point, what being would name their country horse?"

oghren: "this country is named that due to the inhabitants" everyone stops laughing when that is said.

joker: "wait are you saying that the inhabitants are horses?"

blink: "that would explain why we've been turned into horses"

oghren: "actually the inhabitants are known as ponies" there is another moment of silence when they heard that word.

inferno: "did you say ponies?"

oghren: "yes~"

hydro: "ponies? as in those smaller versions of horses?"

blink: "and this country is occupied by them?"

Suddenly the sound of laughter is in the air again everyone looks over to find it coming from havok and berzerker.

havok: "oh that is rich, this country is full of ponies and you guys were turned into ponies"

berzerker: "that would explain why you guys were turned into that" as they laugh out from behind them tendrils wrap around their necks raising them into the air before slamming them into the ground. Everyone looks to the side to see the tendrils coming out of joker's back while he continues to look out the horizon.

oghren: "well thats something you don't see, i've never seen a dragon do that"

joker: "you mention something like that before, i'm guessing that you've never heard of mutants then?"

oghren: "mutants?"

joker: "thats right mutants which is what we are"

oghren: "what the hell is a mutant?"

joker: "a mutant is an individual with a unique feature or ability, for instance what you saw earlier that is what a mutant is."

oghren: "does that include that eye of your lad?" hearing that joker places a claw over his left eye realizing that its not covered.

joker: "you could say that, well then back to a previous statement you said this country is populated by...ponies?"

oghren: "thats right, this country is populated by ponies. If I remember right there are three kinds of ponies."

berzerker: "three kinds?"

oghren: "thats right, theres the earth ponies who are physically the strongest of the three, there also said to have a better conection with the earth making them great farmers and such."

joker: "so we got ponies of strength, and the others?"

oghren: "then theres the pegasus, those ponies can fly and have the ability to control the weather. This includes being able to walk on clouds like one would walk on the ground."

blink: "so they have weather manipulation, that is interesting."

oghren: "if I remember right there suppose to fast and agile"

joker: "so pegasus are ponies of skill, that leaves the last group"

oghren: "right that would be the unicorns, there the ones that use magic."

havok: "magic users huh? great thats what we need more in our lives."

berzerker: "thats really no different from usual"

oghren: "the unicorns are suppose to be the smartest of the three, doing everything with magic and using spells sometimes even making new ones."

joker: "just as I suspect, the unicorns are will"

oghren: "what do you mean by all that?"

joker: "nothing just thinking to myself, so now that we know that lets talk about the area around here"

oghren: "well this mountain is located near the everfree forest"

joker: "the everfree forest?"

oghren: "its a strange forest where everything in there is deadly and dangerous"

joker: "so its a forest where survival isn't just an option"

havok: "sounds like the kind of place our gramps would call a weekend getaway"

joker: "oh no doubt about that, if he was here he probably call this place home"

breeze: "(yawn) hey does anyone know what time it is?" hearing this joker looks back at the horizon seeing the sun rise.

joker: "well honey if i'm looking at this right based on the position of the sun i'd have to say its-" suddenly the sun goes down and the moon quickly rise up to the sky as it turns to night "midnight"

havok: "well that was weird"

berzerker: "perhaps it sundown rather then sunrise?"

joker: "no its was sunrise, the sun was in the east that means its was rising. Oghren is this normal around here?"

oghren: "no lads this isn't, funny though the last time this happend was well over a thousand years ago."

havok: "wait a thousand years? how the hell do you know that?"

oghren: "I know that cause I was there" they all look at him with mix expressions "you may not see it just by looking but i'm over a thousand years old, dragons can live for a very long time."

joker: "we'll take your word for it, so you said this happend before?"

oghren: "aye thats right i'm not sure what caused it all I know is that for some reason that moon wouldn't go down. According to some rumors I heard it was caused by some princess of the ponies."

joker: "a princess?"

oghren: "thats right these lands are ruled by a princess, I think there use to be another not really sure. I don't take much interest in what goes on with others creatures, we dragons don't really care that much since it doesn't concern us."

blink: "so this country is ruled through a monarchy? we should take that into consideration."

joker: "I suppose but first I want to know more about whats happening right now."

havok: "why?"

joker: "the reason why is right now i'm feeling an intense pressure of energy coming from somewhere. Its weird cause it almost feels like theres some emotions to it."

blink: "emotion? thats new"

while they are discussing this oghren lowers his heads towards the others.

oghren: "whats he on about?"

inferno: "its our brother's ability"

oghren: "his ability?"

hydro: "thats right, people call it feedback"

oghren: "whats it do?"

inferno: "it allows our bro to detect, absorb or even negate any type of energy"

oghren: "that sounds impressive"

hydro: "it is but there are some setbacks to it, he can only absorb and negate energy through contact that can only be done through his hands, feet and mouth. Anywhere else our bro has a bit of trouble doing it, also theres a limit to how much energy he can absorb."

oghren: "how does he know when he reach his limit?"

inferno: "its indicated when his body begins to glow strange markings, when that happens he needs to get rid of that energy fast."

oghren: "what happens if he doesn't?"

berzerker: "what happens is the energy will build up turning his body into a bomb"

oghren: "has that ever happend before?"

berzerker: "we couldn't explain it if it didn't, the last time that happend was back when we were kids. Back then he had a smaller limit so the explosion was minor but it still sent him through a wall."

oghren: "what about now?"

berzerker: "now? we're not really sure, as far as we know his limit has gotten so big we haven't seen him glow in years."

oghren: "that must have hurt"

inferno: "probably did but our brother won't go down from that, he just gets right back up."

oghren: "hows that?"

hydro: "its cause of his healing factor"

oghren: "healing factor?"

inferno: "yeahs its this ability that allows him to heal from any injury no matter how bad. In fact our brother's is so good he heals faster then most people can hurt him."

oghren: "thats impressive, we dragons have something similar but ours aren't that good."

While they are talking over with joker's group they are still looking out at the forest, joker appears to be pointing at something then moves his finger.

joker: "there that energy source originated somewhere in that direction but now appears to be moving through the forest at an alarming speed."

blink: "that is odd, could it be some kind of energy blast?"

joker: "no from what I can tell it appears to be changing direction, this tells me that the energy source is coming from a living being."

havok: "any idea what though?"

joker: "hard to say from here, we're too far away to get an exact id but...wait it stopped."

blink: "what do you mean it stopped?"

joker: "I mean that its no longer moving it stopped somewhere, but now theres something else."

havok: "what?"

joker: "i'm not sure but I think theres another source of energy there."

blink: "whats this one like?"

joker: "from what I can gather its different from the other one and much more powerful, however it appears to be inactive."

havok: "if its inactive how are you able to sense it?"

joker: "theres a faint trace of it that I can pick up, whatever it is doesn't seem to be doing anything right now." They turn around and join the rest of their family plus oghren.

breeze: "big bro whats up did you figure out where that energy is coming from?"

joker: "sort of as far as I can tell it appears to be a person, also i'm pretty sure its magic."

berzerker: "how can you be sure?"

joker: "hey i've been hit with so much magic over the years I basically can tell by smell." Everyone burst out laughing upon hearing that.

oghren: "(laughing) have to say you lot are an interesting group, not just cause your mutants as you said but also cause in all my life i've never seen a dragon surround its self with a minotaur, two gryphons and a bunch of ponies."

joker: "well in fairness we weren't always what you see us"

oghren: "what?"

joker: "we use to this thing called humans..." suddenly joker's entire body shakes.

inferno: "bro whats wrong?"

joker: "I don't know but something out there just gave me the willies"

havok: "what the hell did that?"

joker: "I can't be sure but I think something out there has it out for humans. But enough about that lets get back to whatever the hell I was talking about, what was I talking about?"

berzerker: "you were telling oghren about humans (shivers) whoa I got it now"

joker: "oh right, anyway we were humans (shivers) ohhh there it is again."

oghren: "and what pray tell is a human (shivers) ohhh I just had it too."

joker: "well a human (shivers) is basically like a monkey without a tail and slightly less hairy, besides wearing clothes there isn't much else to say about it."

oghren: "they sound hideous"

joker: "oh they are, even our most beautiful are ugly. Then again beauty is only skin deep so what does it matter." As they continue to discuss a loud rumbling noise is heard in the air, this catches everyone's attention "what the hell is that?" following the noise they find it coming from ed.

ed: "i'm hungry"

joker: "yeah ed right I could go for something to eat"

havok: "doesn't look like we'll find much on this mountain"

joker: "probably plenty of food down in that forest"

oghren: "now that sounds like a good idea" oghren speads his wings out getting ready to fly when he notice them just standing there "what are you waiting for?"

everyone: "we don't know how to fly"

oghren: "are you serious?"

havok: "hey man we woke up like an hour ago blind spent most of that time trying to find eachother then came. We don't even know how to open these things."

oghren: "oh alright, get on my back and i'll fly us down." Lowering his body they all climb up, once down he jumps off the mountain using his wings to slow the decent. Once on the ground the jump off oghren and take a good look around taking in the whole thing.

havok: "man look at this place, what do you think we'll find here?"

joker: "a whole lot of meat, remember find the biggest thing here thats where the meat is."

hydro: "bro how about those?" he points over to a group of strange looking lions.

berzerker: "them some ugly ass lions"

havok: "yeah, think we can eat them?"

joker: "we can try" they then charge towards the lions. hours later we find joker's group sitting around a fire made by oghren cooking the lions over it, as everyone eats they converse among themselves.

havok: "this is good"

berzerker: i'll say joker really knows how to cook'em, even with limited resources."

inferno: "hey bro how did you know what stuff to use if we've never been in this forest?"

joker: "it helps to have survival skills and a healing factor that save me from poison."

blink: "yes if it wasn't for that it wouldn't have been a good idea to taste all those different plants."

joker: "please after all the times i've been poisioned I don't think that stuff could kill me even without the healing factor. Though I got to say these things may look weird but they taste great, what were these things called again?"

oghren: "manticores and I have to say you lot did short work of them, not many creatures can say the same unless your a dragon like me."

joker: "we've been in plenty of fights and we don't shy away from a little bloodshed, its all thanks to our upbringing."

havok: "yeah all the things gramps use to puts us through since we were kids really does pay off."

oghren: "what exactly did your grandfather do to make you this way?"

havok: "basically just about anything and everything you could think that could kill a child. Through hell he put us through, the training was intense broke alot of bones and saw alot of people die in process, but in the end we got stronger."

berzerker: "for a time we thought he hated so much that he was trying to kill us without our parents thinking it was intentional. But really he just wanted us to be strong enough that we didn't need to lean on him and he succeeded."

blink: "it always seemed that joker got the worst of it though, grandfather did seem to put more focus on you then anyone else."

havok: "thats putting it mildly, he literally dumped him in another part of world and forbid any of our families or contacts to help or even acknowledge his existance."

oghren: "that sounds harsh even for dragon standard."

joker: "believe me it was, I was nothing to the family until I returned to home."

havok: "that took three years"

oghren: "three years without any support! was the journey home that long?"

joker: "I suppose you could say it was, but in my defense I didn't head directly home."

havok: "right gramps mentioned that you were heading in a different direction."

berzerker: "you traveled the world and when you did come back you really made it one to remember."

joker: "yeah I do tend to do big intros"

oghren: "I can't believe all the things you did back in your world."

joker: "oh just wait we haven't even begun, we've done more then you can think. Hell you should hear what our parents did before we were born."

oghren: "speaking of that you haven't mentioned your parents that much?"

blink: "our father is alway busy doing research so we hardly see him that much, though we do keep in contact time to time."

oghren: "and what about your mother?"

havok: "damned if we know, we've never met the women."

oghren: "what about you joker?"

joker: "my parents died when I was a child, so there really isn't much there."

oghren: "they died, don't you feel anything for them?"

joker: "don't misunderstand oghren I do miss them but i've learned to move on for others. Besides if they found out i've been grieving all this time they come back from the dead just to kick my ass." They burst out laughing from that response, once the laughing ends and the food is gone everyone is silent, the silence is broken by havok.

havok: "hey i've been meaning to ask but does anyone here know what time it is?"

joker: "judging on the fact that the moon hasn't moved at all i'd have to say...midnight."

berzerker: "ok this just getting weird, what the hell is causing all this?"

joker: "damned if I know, all I do know is that this shit got magic written all over it."

blink: "I suppose we should leave it at that, so then what do we do now?"

joker: "thats a good question, I honestly don't have a clue what to do next. I suppose we should focus on getting use to our new bodies in case we're here for long. After we try and see if we can find a way back to our world, but where to start is the real problem."

oghren: "why don't you come with me?" everyone looks up at oghren upon hearing that question "its like you said you don't have anywhere to go and you need help with your new bodies."

blink: "are you sure about that oghren?"

oghren: "yes I find you all to be interesting and would love to see what you can do at your best."

havok: "trust us man, many have said the same thing all have regret it."

berzerker: "besides we were planning to travel, we don't want to make you leave your home for our needs."

oghren: "actually I don't live here, I was just flying through on my way back to my clan in the north."

blink: "what were you doing?"

oghren: "I was just coming back from visiting an old friend of mine when suddenly there was a strange light coming from that mountain. I went to check it out when I heard you all scream, after that...well you know the rest. Besides none of you know a thing about this world or how to even work your wings and such, so how far do you think you'll get on your own?"

Hearing this joker and his family decide to have a psychic chat before addressing oghren.

(in mind):

 _joker: "so what do you think?"_

 _blink: "he does bring up a good point, at our current state we're just what we were as kids."_

 _havok: "plus he probably knows alot of this world and like you said we need to know as much as we can if we want to get home."_

 _berzerker: "not to mention he could teach us how to work our new bodies better, once we do that we can find way on how to work our powers with that."_

 _hydro: "also he is the first sentient being we met, who knows how long it could be til we meet another like him?"_

 _inferno: "plus think about it a dragon teaching us about this world and all the places we could see with him."_

 _breeze: "I like him he seems nice and i'd really like to learn how to fly."_

 _ed: "lets have more fun!"_

 _joker: "so then we're in agreement then?"_

 _everyone: "yes!"_

(out of mind):

joker: "oghren we'll take you up on your offer"

oghren: "thats good to hear lad, I can't wait to show you all this world has to offer."

havok: "that has also been said to us and then was greatly regreted."

oghren: "(laugh) oh I just know being around you lot is going to be alot of fun."

berzerker: "we've been known to keep people on their toes so yeah." As everyone converse joker watches on with glee upon thinking of the things they will encounter in this world.

tox: "(whispers)"

joker: "ah tox I see you finally woke up from your rest."

oghren: "who is tox?"

breeze: "tox is this person that lives in our bro's mind"

oghren: "you mean theres someone else living in his head?"

havok: "pretty much yeah, you remember those tendrils that shot out of his body before?"

oghren: "yeah what about it?"

havok: "it because of tox that he is able to do things like that"

oghren: "what else can this tox do for him?"

berzerker: "from what we been able to understand tox gives joker the ability to hide things in his body the same way a person would with a bag but at a much larger scale."

oghren: "how is that possible?"

havok: "its possible cause his body acts like goo, which allows him to absorb things into it and store them away for later. Doing this makes it easier to carry things without problems."

oghren: "how much can he carry?"

blink: "hard to say, but we have yet to see him show any signs of reaching his limits so could be vast."

oghren: "strange, what else can he do?"

havok: "his body is also very flexible, he can stretch any part of his body great distances. He also possess the power to reshape his body into anything."

oghren: reshape his body? like how?"

inferno: "our bro can turn any part of his body into something else, swords, axes and more just by thinking it."

oghren: "so he possess the ability to shapeshift?"

blink: "actually yeah he can change his appearance too but that takes more concentration, the longest he can do that is for three hours, after that his body forcefully returns to its original form. According to him it can be quite painful when that happens, its the same with changing his body into weapons however the duration for that is longer cause it takes less concentration to do so."

oghren: "I see i've only know of certain creatures that can shapeshift to appear as someone else, but when they do it they can hold that form as long as they like."

joker: "well if you ever meet them tell them I hate them."

oghren: "(chuckles) however i've never heard of any being able to turn parts of their bodies into weapons."

joker: "yeah! suck on that other creatures!"

tox: "(whispers)"

joker: "what? I was just joking, thats kinda my thing." Suddenly joker senses something causing him to quickly rise to his feet. Everyone see this and look around in a defensive postition."

blink: "joker whats wrong?" the answer comes in the form of a large rainbow shooting out of the ground from another part of the forest, they stare at the rainbow until is vanishes, once that happens the sky turns to day and the sun is high in the sky.

havok: "what hell was that?"

berzerker: "I think that was a giant rainbow shooting out of the ground."

havok: "yeah I got that but why the hell did that happen? is that normal here?"

oghren: "no lads that wasn't normal, not as far as I know."

blink: "joker whats your take on that?"

joker: "oghren is right that wasn't normal, that was magic and powerful one too."

blink: "was it the one from before?"

joker: "no this was the one that was dormant, it somehow became active."

havok: "what the hell caused that?"

joker: "I have no idea but I don't think it matters at the moment, for now lets move on with our current plans shall we."

everyone: "right"

joker: "oghren we're ready when you are"

oghren: "very well then, climb on my back and I shall take us somewhere so we can begin." Once they have climbed onto his back oghren spreads his wings and takes flight away from the forest, as they fly away joker and his family look back at the forest before it disappears from sight.

havok: "so think we'll encounter that weird rainbow someday?"

berzerker: "given our luck with magic, i'd say we got a good chance of getting involved somehow."

blink: "yes if not having that thing directed at us"

inferno: "big bro do you think we'll see some cool things while we're here?"

joker: "who knows? but with our luck we'll end up seeing alot of weird shit."

hydro: "I wonder who we'll meet in this world?"

havok: "if meeting oghren here has taught me anything, it that we're sure to meet alot of interesting people."

hydro: "how do you think they'll take to us being mutants?"

berzerker: "probably with a mix of curiousty and fear since no ones ever heard of a mutant."

ed: "do you think we'll find adventures and fun?"

joker: "with us those things go hand and hand, but yeah lumpy we'll find plenty of things to keep us entertained, and if not we'll just have to make our own." Falling on his back he starts to relax "I don't know whats going to happen while we're here but i'm not worried, as long as we stick together we can really cause some shit in this world. After all, what are we?"

everyone: "we are savages! and savages stick together!"

joker: "thats right"

They then fly off to the horizon leaving this country behind while thinking about what the future has in store for them.

One Year Later: (takes place somewhere in season 2)

We now find ourselves back in the everfree forest, one year has past since then. In a small clearing something falls from the sky the object is shrouded in shadow due to the lack of light in the forest. Suddenly the ground begins to shake all around, the shadow then turns it's attention to the forest as something approaches. From out of the forest something large makes its way towards the shadow pushing trees and other things out of its path, the results of it cause light from the sun to shine down into the clearing revealing the shadow to be joker. His appearance has changed in the one year that passed, he now wears a black hoodie with his flag's symbol on the back and on his face covering his left eye is an eye patch with a jack-o lantern design on it. The large object turns out to be a train that appears to not need a track to run, it also seems to be modified with a black painted body with red markings and joker's symbol on the side.

A door on the side of the train opens and out comes the rest of joker's family, each one is wearing a form of clothing. Blink is wearing a magenta coat with purple at the end, her hair is tied in a ponytail. Both inferno and hydro are wearing hoodies with a flame design on inferno's and a water design on hydros. Ed appears to be wearing a coat similar to what he wore as a human with large cargo shorts. havok is wearing a black leather jacket with a blast symbol on the back, while berzerker is wearing a jacker vest with lightnings on it. Breeze is wearing a gothic dress with a short skirt.

joker: "what took you guys so long? I thought you were right behind."

havok: "hey its not easy to get this train through a forest this thick while following someone in the air?"

joker: "bullshit, the grave train should've been able to get through this forest no problem."

berzerker: "it was probably because everyone was arguing over where to go and who should drive the whole time."

joker: "that sounds more believable"

havok: "want to tell us why we're back in this hell hole?"

joker: "hard to say really, I just felt like returning to where it all began for us."

berzerker: "your not going to do anything that might get us involved with that rainbow thing are you?"

havok: "yeah cause you already got enough involvement what with that bounty on your head."

blink: "speaking of the bounty it appears to have gone up after our last incident with that ursa major. You'd think that town would be gratful for us saving them."

joker: "technically we weren't there to save that town we were just there to eat that ursa to see what it taste like. Man did that thing taste good, I wish we had another."

inferno: "so bro why are we here then?"

joker: "I figure this would be a good place to lay low, since not many are crazy enough to come into this forest."

hydro: "how longs it been since we were back here?"

havok: "a year I think and it doesn't look like this place has changed that much."

joker: "i'll say this place still smells like chaos and I love it, come on you bastards lets go and explore. Ed follow us in the grave train and try not to run anyone over."

ed: "I can do this, that and that" he makes his way back into the train then slowly follows behind everyone as they travel deeper into the forest. As they explore the forest joker remains ahead of the train while his family are resting on a rail platform on the front of the train. Suddenly joker stops dead in his tracks causing the train to do the same.

breeze: "big bro what is it?"

joker: "I think we're being watched" hearing this everyone looks around area trying to find out where, as they do this over by a bush a pair of eyes poke out looking over at the group.

?: "this is the strangest thing i've ever seen and what is that thing they are riding on? I should head back and tell father about this, hold on." The eyes notice that someone is missing from the group "where did the dragon go?" as he looks around he doesn't notice joker sitting behind him.

joker: "who are you looking for?"

?: "i'm looking for that dragon, but I can't seem to find him" a second later he realizes whats going on, this causes him to jump out of the bushes into the area where the rest of the group is. They take notice of this new figure as joker walks out of the bushes, they get a better look at the new figure and find it to be a small deer with a tiny barrel around its neck.

havok: "is that a deer?"

berzerker: "looks like it, he appears to be young I think about inferno and hydro's age."

blink: "whats that around his neck?"

inferno: "it looks like a barrel, wonder whats inside?"

hydro: "big bro was he the one that was watching us?"

joker: "yes as far as I can tell he is the one"

inferno: "hold on, how do you know its a boy?"

hydro: "the antlers thats how, male deers are the ones that usally have antlers."

inferno: "female deers can't?"

joker: "not offten, its rare to see a female with antlers and even so its under certain conditions."

inferno: "oh ok so what do you think he was watching us for?"

joker: "lets ask him" they notice the deer getting up, once up he notice that they have surrounded him. Seeing the situation the deer begins to try and back away as they stare, thinking this is a chance the deer then makes a dash for it while the others stay where they are. He doesn't get vert far before crashing into something, looking up he see joker standing in front of him "you know its very rude to leave like that, so how about you tell us why you were spying on us and also your name." He notice the deer shake as the others join up with him.

blink: "I don't think he going to tell us anything given the situation."

joker: "yeah your probably right and I suppose it doesn't really matter what his reasons are or who he is since theres nothing he can do to us, lets go" they begin to leave the deer heading back to the train, seeing them leave the deer stands up then turns to them.

?: "wait!" they stop and turn around facing the deer "my name is bramble and I live here in the forest."

joker: "I didn't ask if you lived in this forest, I asked you for your name and why you were spying on us. So far you only answered one of those questions."

bramble: "I was spying on you because I felt a distrubance in the forest and went to check it out, when I did I saw you flying by and then that thing following behind."

havok: "so you felt we were here and came to check it out, seems pretty dangerous for someone so young to do all alone."

joker: "who said he was alone" suddenly vines shoot out of the forest right towards joker who dodges them, following the vines is a group of armored deers that attack joker and the others minus the kids "well i'd say things are getting interesting, try not to kill them guys." Joker then ducks to avoid a swift kick from a deer while the others try their best to avoid hits, seeing where things are leading joker makes a quick decision "everyone form up on me" hearing this they gather round him as the deers form up around bramble. The deers prepare to attack only to halt when they see joker and his family holding up their front limbs "easy now we're not here to start anything, all of this is just a misunderstanding." One of the deers turns away from them to check on bramble while the rest continue to watch them.

armored deer: "prince bramble are you hurt? did they do anything to you?"

bramble: "no blackthorn I am fine, they did not do anything to me."

joker: "prince? your a prince?"

bramble: "thats right, i'm prince bramble of the deer kingdom here in the everfree forest."

joker: "kay, so who are your friends here?"

blackthorn: "we are the guards to the king and prince, I am blackthorn second in command to the heart of the forest."

havok: "heart of the forest?"

bramble: "thats my papa"

blackthorn: "king aspen his father also known as the heart of the forest. We were sent here by the king to bring the prince back when we spotted you all surrounding him."

berzerker: "and your first response is to attack us?"

joker: "story of my life"

blackthorn: "are real target was the dragon"

joker: "yet another chapter to that story, look whatever you might have thought was happening it wasn't we were just about to leave when he told us what he was doing then you guys attacked and here we are."

blackthorn: "if you are telling the truth then come with us and speak with our king."

joker: "I see no problem with that, ed follow, blackthorn lead" they then begin to follow blackthorn and the others to their kingdom, all the while having a psychic chat.

(in mind)

 _blink: "are we really doing this?"_

 _joker: "is there a problem?"_

 _havok: "i'll say there is, we could easily take these guys no problem."_

 _joker: "I know we can but I want to meet this king of theirs."_

 _berzerker: "for what reason would you want to meet this guy?"_

 _joker: "honestly, i'm curious upon hearing that whole heart of the forest crap and want to see what this guy is like."_

 _blink: "of course, I hope you know what your doing?"_

 _joker: "don't I always?"_

(out of mind)

They continued following the deers often getting a serious look from them but remained unfazed, as they were walking bramble walks next to joker with blackthorn right behind.

bramble: "hey mister-"

joker: "don't call me mister it makes me feel old, just call me joker"

bramble: "joker?"

joker: "yeah joker, cause i'm so funny"

havok: "only he thinks that!" everyone laughs while joker without looking back give him the bird "oh you really do think you funny"

bramble: "what was that you did?"

joker: "its only something you should do when your older, so what did you want to talk to me about?"

bramble: "why are you a dragon traveling with a minotaur, two gryphons and ponies? isn't that odd?"

joker: "not for us considering we're family and besides we're pretty strange ourselves."

bramble: "you guys are family? how is that possible? dragons eat other creatures."

joker: "like I said we're not normal in more ways then one. I'll tell you more when we meet the king."

blackthorn: "that should be soon then cause we're here" everyone looks up at the giant tree with the huge gate and buildings built in the trees.

joker: "man you guys are some fancy hippies"

?: "blackthorn, bramble is that you?"

blackthorn: "sire"

bramble: "papa" they all turn to see a white buck with large antlers wearing gold on his hooves and antlers coming out of the gates.

blackthorn: "your majesty we have brought the prince back and have found something odd along the way" he gesture to joker and his family.

joker: "sup~"

blackthorn: "may I present the heart of the forest, king aspen"

joker: "once again sup~"

aspen: "this is odd a dragon traveling with non-dragons, you don't see that."

joker: "yeah well we're not your average group to start"

aspen: "how interesting, follow us to the throne room you can explain yourselves there."

joker: "that sounds like fun, lead the way aspen"

blackthorn: "thats king aspen"

joker: "i'm sure it is, ed leave the grave train here." they then follow them through the gates. After a while they find themselves in a large room, over at the opposite end are a couple of thrones which the king and bramble take a seat in. "(whistle) got to say this is one nice throne room"

aspen: "thank you but I think now is the time for you to explain yourselves."

joker: "right right, I guess first things first we should start by introducing ourselves. I'll go first you can call me joker."

blink: "you may call me blink"

havok: "hey i'm havok"

berzerker: "i'm his twin brother berzerker"

ed: "my name is ed!"

inferno: "i'm inferno, joker's little brother"

hydro: "i'm hydro and i'm also joker's little brother"

breeze: "i'm breeze the yougest and joker's little sister."

bramble: "you all have strange names"

aspen: "bramble!"

joker: "no its alright, that maybe true but those aren't our real names, there more like code names really."

aspen: "code names? why do you have the need for that?"

joker: "well I guess for one thing it feels too formal to use our real names and the second we call ourselves that cause of our powers."

bramble: "powers? like magic?"

joker: "hell no not magic, you see we're mutants."

aspen: "what is a mutant?"

joker: "a friend of ours asked the same question, but since I don't want to go through a whole lecture about it I think i'll give the short version so listen closely cause there will be a test at the end."

havok: "what are you a fucking teacher?"

joker: "fuck you, besides I do have a teaching degree."

berzerker: "which isn't legit until your eighteenth birthday."

joker: "no really fuck you guys, anyway a mutant is a being with unique features or abilities. An example would be I guess being born with different color eyes or having an extra limb."

aspen: "none of you appear to have that so how are you mutants?"

joker: "please hold all questions til after the lecture, another way someone is a mutant is as said earlier by having a special ability. Now then can anyone here tell me what we just discussed?" all the deers are pondering what was said until bramble raises his hoof "yes bramble"

bramble: "you were talking about mutants and some ways one is considered a mutant."

joker: "very good bramble, I see someone has been paying attention. Now then does anyone have a question?"

aspen: "I do, how are any of you this mutant?"

joker: "a good question aspen but next time please raise your hoof instead of calling out. We are mutants is because each of us has a unique power, now we shall give an example hydro would you help me with this?"

hydro: "sure bro" hydro steps forward while everyone watches.

joker: "now hydro give us a demonstration of your power" hearing this hydro closes his eyes, just then something forms over his head. Everyone watching soon see a large ball of water floating over hydro "hydro's power is known as water manipulation, this allows him to control all froms of liquid, mostly water this also allows him to breath underwater like a fish."

All the deers are shocked at what they see before them, even more upon hearing more about it.

blackthorn: "this is amazing i've never seen any speices do something remotely close to this, can you all do this?"

joker: "no only hydro is able to do this in our group, however where we're from there are many with powers similar to hydro's so its kinda common."

bramble: "you mean theres more like him? what can the rest of you do?"

joker: "to answer your first question yes there are and for you second one i'll be explaining what our powers are for the reason that many of our powers are too dangerous to be shown without precautions."

bramble: "awwww~"

aspen: "well I think I know how my son feels but if you say they are dangerous then i'll agree with your choice, but if your going to tell us how about we makes this into a banquet"

joker: "well i'm not going to say no to free food or a party, how about you guys?"

everyone: "we're in!"

joker: "that settles that, lead on king lean on" they then make their way out of the throne room and towards the banquet halls, from there joker and his family begin to party with the deers while eating the food served to them all the while talking about their lives and where they come from. Hours later night falls and most of the party goers have past out, seeing this joker decides to call it a day "well this has been fun but like all good things it must come to an end."

aspen: "what will you be doing now?"

joker: "well head back to the grave train and rest, then come morning we'll continue our exploration of the forest."

aspen: "well then how about spending the night here in the castle, from what I can see most of your family has already passed out." Looking back joker finds it to be true, this leaves him with little options.

joker: "well can't argue there so alright we'll spend the night and be on our way in the morning" he then gets in a resting position as the king gets up.

aspen: "well then I shall see you in the morning, but right now I should put my son to bed" picking up his son he leaves the room while joker snoozes away. Morning comes and we find joker and his family standing outside the gate talking with aspen, bramble and blackthorn "I hate to see you go so soon, I still wished to talk with you more. Some of the things you said were very interesting."

joker: "I would too but we should continue on with our travels, besides we don't want to overstay our welcome."

aspen: "don't say that you are welcome here anytime"

havok: "many before you have said that to us and many have regreted it."

joker: "ignore him, but trus us when we say that our way of living tends to be alittle chaotic for some and we don't want you to come to harm. Also cause as I said at the party we're kinda laying low for awhile."

aspen: "yes you mentioned that and I can't say I haven't heard of this in the news."

bramble: "aww do you really have to go?"

joker: "sorry bramble but we must, but hey don't be down we'll meet again after seeing this place and meeting you all I can say I so want to come back some time. When we do we'll have more stories to tell you about."

bramble: "alright and when you do come back you got to show me your powers"

joker: "when we do i'll even introduce you to tox"

bramble: "tox who is that?"

joker: "thats a secret for another time, well it time for us to be going."

aspen: "might I ask where it is your all heading?"

joker: "don't really know ourselves, but you know what they say its the journey not the destination" with that said they head off waving goodbye to the deers. After leaving the deer kingdom joker and his family are relaxing on the grave train while it moves thinking about what to do next.

havok: "so what is our next move?" everyone looks up at joker who is chilling ontop of the train.

joker: "can't really say, so far all we're doing is laying low in this forest til then. I'm open to suggestions here people, you can't expect me to think of everything."

berzerker: "thats kinda your job since your the head of the family and our gang."

joker: "true but even then I always left the floor open for suggestions."

blink: "well then if thats the case I suggest if we are to stay in this forest for so long we will need a base of operation."

havok: "what like a cave or something?"

blink: "no not a cave! a cave is no place to for kids to stay in, we might as well just stay in the train. Besides I will never stay in the same cave with you brutes ever again." She narrows her eyes at joker and the others.

joker: "well if not a cave how about a castle?" he saids with his eyes closed.

havok: "a castle? thats a pretty big step from cave, where you come up with that suggestion?" without looking joker points with his tail, following the direction of the tail they see a ruined castle in the distance "holy shit thats convenient" joker then bangs on the hull of the train.

joker: "ed takes us over there" ed then turns the train towards the castle. Once in the courtyard they take a quick look around while joker set the train into position.

inferno: "look at this place! its so old and busted."

havok: "kinda reminds me of our house after someone attacks the place."

berzerker: "or after a party"

blink: "this place looks as if a battle happend"

joker: "close but not quite"

hydro: "what do you mean bro?" they follow him into a room that appear to have once been a throne room, from there joker examines the rubble.

joker: "this place show signs of a heated battle with a hint of sadness still linering."

havok: "so thats what happend here?"

joker: "sort of all of this is old, like a very long time ago. But there was another battle here, its weird but i'm feeling something here."

berzerker: "what feeling is that?"

Using his feedback ability joker begins to sense a faint trace of energy, it doesn't take him long to figure out what energy this is.

joker: "its that same energy that I felt a year ago"

blink: "wait you mean that magic? it happend here?"

joker: "yes the feeling is faint but its there, so is that other magic the rainbow."

havok: "so this is where it happend, don't tell me you brought us here for that?"

joker: "no thats not it, more recent was another battle thats where the energy was coming from, now heres something thats odd. The first energy the one with saddness changes."

havok: "changes how?"

joker: "I don't know how to put it to words but the sadness that was there is gone, other then that its pretty much the same only slightly less dark."

blink: "so should we have to worry about anyone coming here."

joker: "no doesn't look like this place gets many visitors."

havok: "so its cool if we stay here then?"

joker: "yeah pretty much I say we found a good base, now go forth my jackass of a family and find out what this place holds. Preferably treasure, places like this always has treasure hidden somewhere that people forgot about."

everyone: "yeah!" they then rush through different corridors while joker heads back to the train. Once back at the train joker begins to press a few buttons causing the train to change into a moble base. Just as he finishes he feels a surge in the air right before his family returns.

inferno: "hey bro look how much treasure we found" they pile it up for him to see the large pile of treasure, with a swipe of his tail the treasure disappears from sight.

joker: "what did I tell you places like this always has treasure hidden somewhere."

breeze: "we also found a room thats still intact, I think it might have been a secret room."

joker: "really that is interesting, that would be a good change from sleeping in the grave."

havok: "I see you already set up the base, but somethings up isn't there?"

joker: "just now I picked up a surge of energy that appears to be growing."

berzerker: "its not that rainbow is it?"

joker: "no its not that but it is magic, come on lets go see what going on." They follow joker out of that castle towards the surge.

havok: "I hope we don't wind up getting involve"

joker: "don't worry we're just going to take a look thats all" walking through the forest they find themselves near the edge, from there they can see a small town off in the distance.

havok: "is that a town?"

hydro: "I think it is"

berzerker: "who builds a town so close to a forest that is basically a fucking death trap?"

blink: "who knows but isn't there something odd going on down there?" upon a closer look they find what appears to be the whole town fighting.

havok: "your right there is something wrong, the whole town is fighting but why?"

joker: "i'm not sure but i'm guessing it has to do with magic, cause everytime a fight brakes out the magic gets stronger."

inferno: "what kind of magic does this? is there like a fighting spell the unicorns have?"

blink: "I doubt there is from all the spell books we found, so it must be something else."

joker: "what ever it is its moving around alot, the magic appear to be coming off of something almost like its being passed around." As they continue to watch the town fight a mysterious figure appears behind them.

?: "what a strange talent you possess, is it magic or something else?"

joker: "its not magic if thats what your asking but your right its is something else."

inferno: "bro who are you talking to?"

joker: "the voice right behind us" it soon hits them that someone is there and the results cause them to scream and jump on joker who then tries to keep balance. Once he does they all look over at the new arrival, there they see a zebra in a cloak standing there.

inferno: "bro look we've been found by a ponie"

hydro: "thats a zebra you idiot"

zebra: "a most interesting group you are, you fight but your bond is strong."

joker: "and she is a ryhming master too"

zebra: "you may call me zecora, but what of you?"

joker: "you may call me joker and this is my family, you got my cousins blink, havok, berzerker and ed. Over here you have my little siblings inferno, hydro and breeze."

zecora: "such odd names those are, what reason do you have for such?"

joker: "it goes with our abilities, you see we're not ordinary creatures we're actually mutants."

zecora: "mutants? I have never heard of such a thing, could you please explain." Joker then goes to explaining what a mutant using hydro as an example, once done zecora is wide eyed with amazement "truly that is something to behold, no where is that known."

joker: "you can say that, so tell us zecora why are you here? I thought this forest was too dangerous for many?"

zecora: "what you say is true but as for me I choose to live here, for it provides the ingrediants I need create my potions and brew"

joker: "ah so your a shaman then?"

zecora: "you know of my profession, how can that be?"

havok: "we've had a few encounter with shamans before, some good some bad and some just weird."

zecora: "from your words I hear only truth, so what brings you to ponyville?"

berzerker: "ponyville? really?"

havok: "well this is a country of ponies."

joker: "we came cause I picked up a surge of magic coming from using my mutant ability, any idea what causing this?"

zecora: "I know not the source of this mess, but its as you say its magic run amok." Before anymore can be said a light shines in the sky followed by a booming voice.

?: "TWILIGHT SPARKLE!" they look to the sky and find a pony in the sky surrounded in a ball of light. Upon seeing this pony joker detects a large surge of magic coming off of her.

joker: "ok this looks to be our sign to scat like rats"

inferno: "why is that bro?"

joker: "cause i'm not looking to face down another god this year thats why, sorry to cut this meeting short zecora but we don't want to be found right now. But I do hope we see more of eachother." They then rush back to the castle waving goodbye to zecora along the way, once back they gather in the secret room they discovered setting it up for bed. All the while joker is reading a book found in there, he finds out that it is a journal of some kind.

breeze: "hey bro what are you reading?"

joker: "it appears to be a journal talking about someone's life, it includes a time when they lived in this castle."

blink: "really who?"

joker: "it doesn't matter, all that does is figuring out more of this world."

havok: "yeah cause its not like we can go back to that castle anymore, no doubt they tighten security after the last time."

joker: "that and after seeing that being in the light there is a lot of power out there."

berzerker: "how much power did she have?"

joker: "so much that she could level a whole town"

blink: "that strong huh? its not like we haven't faced stronger before"

joker: "true but like I said i'm not looking to face down another god this year, one was enough for now." Putting the book back where he found it he prepares for bed.

inferno: "your not going to take it?"

joker: "no something tells me that this book needs to be here for someone else to find, but I got a feeling we will see it again. Alright lets call it a day and prepare for tomorrow." Time pass to somewhere late while most of the family is sleeping joker is wide awake thinking deep about something. His thoughts are interupted by the sound of stirring, looking to the side he finds inferno awake.

inferno: "bro what are you doing still awake?"

joker: "nothing really just thinking about somethings"

inferno: "like what? about the bounty or what happend over at that town?"

joker: "close but really i'm thinking about all we've done since we got here but are no where close to finding a way back home."

inferno: "do you think we'll ever get home?"

joker: "of course as long as we keep going and searching every lead we can find we'll be home in no time."

inferno: "I hope so I really miss gramps and the others not to mention all the things we had back home."

joker: "yeah I know what you mean, but the thing I miss the most is a certain sound we would hear around the house."

inferno: "what sound is that?" soon the sounds of farts is heard. "bro are you-" but when he looks he finds that it was just joker using his armpits to make the noise, seeing this causes him to laugh then join in. The results soon wake the others who see whats happening.

blink: "you too are so disgusting...besides this is how its done" she then does the same.

hydro: "thats not how you do it, its like this (fart~)"

breeze: "no way its more like this (fart~)"

berzerker: "you call that a fart, watch this (fart, fart~)"

havok: "amateur this is how you do it (fart, fart~)"

ed: "my turn" ed release an actual one that causes the castle to shake, everyone is gagging and laughing from this.

inferno: "oh man that is foul"

blink: "ed we were using our arms"

ed: "sorry"

joker: "dear god ed what the hell am I feeding you?"

havok: "oh god I smell it through my eyes"

Everyone continues to laugh until the smell causes them to pass out. The next morning after waking up late due to the gas joker is walking through the forest alone carrying a couple of cockatrice wrapped in webbing over his shoulder.

joker: "well this should be enough for dinner tonight, you guys might look weird but you'll taste great once i'm done. I should probably find some herbs and spices while i'm out" he holds the cockatrices in front of him "bet that'll make you guys taste better" while he does that the cockatrices attempt to turn him to stone but it appears to not be working "(laugh) nice try but that only works if I look at you but guess what the whole time i've been catching you little bastards I haven't even opened my eyes. Bet you never thought you'd run into something like this did you? well now it gone and got you eaten." He walks deeper into the forest while still laughing at the cockatrices.

Elsewhere in the woods we find a small purple and green dragon along with three fillies, there is an yellow earth pony with a red mane and a pink bow on her head. The next is a orange pegasus with purple hair and last is a white fur unicorn with lavander and pink-striped mane. All four appear to be heading somewhere but the dragon looks a little irritated.

dragon: "look you three i'm serious you shouldn't be here, this is no place for fillies"

earth pony: "aw come on spike whats wrong with us tagging along?"

spike: "lots of reason applebloom, but the most important reason is that this is the everfree forest, you know that dangerous forest where everything tries to eat you."

pegasus: "then why are you here then?"

spike: "cause scootaloo i'm here on official buisness for twilight to get some ingredients from zecora, besides i'm a dragon no one messess with a dragon even here."

scootaloo: "yeah cause your so small most things here don't even see you" the fillies laugh while the spike scowls.

applebloom: "yeah and besides spike maybe we can earn our cutimark helping you do this, right sweetie belle?"

sweetie belle: "thats right besides we've been here so many times we know how to avoid danger here."

spike: "fine just stay close and don't wander off."

scootaloo: "come on spike you worry too much, whats the worst that could go wrong?" she begins to walk backward unaware of something right behind her, the others notice and try to warn scootaloo but she just ends up bumping into it. She slowly turns around to find a large manticore right there looking down at them, one second later they are screaming then make a dash as the manticore gives chase. With the manticore closing in they find themselves with a large bush in front of them, they attempt to go another way only to see the manticore lunge at them. At the last second spike pushes them out of the way causing the manticore bite down on something. Using this distraction they climb up a large tree, the manticore turns around and finds them but what they see surprises them more then the manticore.

joker: "hey pal thats my tail" the manticore looks down to find joker laying there looking irritated, the manticore opens his jaw releasing the tail as soon as that happens joker smackes him into a tree before getting up. Up in the tree spike and the others are watching this.

applebloom: "is that a dragon?"

spike: "yeah thats a dragon and this could be bad"

scootaloo: "did you see that dragon knock that manticore away with just his tail? that was awesome."

sweetie belle: "do you think he a nice dragon?"

spike: "I don't think so" as joker is dusting himself off right behind him the manticore is getting back up and looking angry, when joker see this he just smirks.

joker: "oh you look angry, well guess what so am I and if you want to see tomorrow i'd walk away right now." But the manticore just charges "ok I guess this is happening" joker then charges crashing into it, grabbing both the manticore's front paws while it stabs away at him with its scorpion tail, joker just keeps smirking. "Your alot tougher then the other manticore but that changes nothing" before it could react joker's tail wraps around its neck then in one tug a loud cracking noise is heard in the air before the manticore lies dead on the ground. Once that was over with joker looks down at the corpes "(scoff) king of the jungle my ass"

tox: "(whispers)"

joker: "well it kinda fits I mean this thing is part lion and I guess it is one of the largest things in this place."

tox: "(whispers)"

joker: "oh come on I gotta take what I can get with things like this, I mean really there are more miss matched creature then there are regulars as far as we've seen so work with me here." As joker continues to argue with tox spike and the girls are still watching the whole thing, shocked at what they witnessed.

applebloom: "did you all see that?"

scootaloo: "yeah he took down that manticore like it was nothing, that was awesome!" they cover her mouth so joker wouldn't hear her.

sweetie belle: "keep it down, do you want that dragon to find us?"

spike: "yeah if that dragon took down that manticore then its more dangerous, we should get out of here before it spots us." They slowly make their way to the trunk of the tree but sweetie belle feels a tug on her leg, looking back she finds it tied up by a vine. She attempts to pull her leg free with no success, her friends notice she hasn't moved "sweetie belle what are you doing? we gotta go now."

sweetie belle: "I can't my leg is stuck" they make their way back to her and attempt to get her free. Back with joker he is finishing up his dispute with tox.

joker: "ok so we'll just agree to disagree until we get back to the others"

tox: "(whispers)"

joker: "yes I know about the kids in the tree" hearing that they freeze with fear as joker turns and look at them "hi there"

spike: "stay back! I mean it"

joker: "i'm sure you do, but it looks like your having a little trouble there."

applebloom: "quick before he can get us" with all there might they pull with all their might only to slip and fall out of the tree with a pile of vines. Just then they find themselves hovering a few feet from the ground looking up they find a huge tail holding up the vine, following the tail they find it coming from joker. Placing them down gently he retracts his tail returning to normal.

joker: "so you four ok?"

spike: "how did you do that?"

joker: "I just stretched thats it" he watches them struggle out of the vines, after a few minutes he walks over to them "(sigh) you know if you keep struggling like that your only gonna make it worst. Here let me help you with that." Without them seeing he morphs one of his claws into a blade then slowly reaches out for them, suddenly he detects something heading right for him. Without looking he catches the object, bringing it to his face he finds the object to be an apple "an apple?" he then eats the apple "a tasty apple"

?: "hey! what do you think your doing?" a loud southern voice catches joker's attention, looking to the side he finds six ponies running towards them. Among the group are two earth ponies an orange ponie with a blonde mane and tail tied at the end with a cowboy hat and three apples on her flank, the other is a pink pony with puffy hair and three ballons on her flank. The next are two pegasus one is yellow with long pink mane and tail with three butterflies on her flank, she appears to be hiding behind the others. The second is a blue pegasus with a rainbow mane and a rainbow lightning bolt coming out of a cloud on her flank. The last pair are unicorns, one is purple with a violet mane, with purple and pink streaks, on her flank is a large pink star surrounded by five small white stars. The other unicorn has a white coat with a indigo mane in a fancy curl style, on her flank are three diamonds.

Upon seeing the new arrivals joker puts on a blank expression while trying to process the situation.

joker: "six more, you guys are coming out of the woodwork today"

applebloom: "applejack!"

scootaloo: "rainbow dash!"

sweetie belle: "rarity!"

spike: "twilight!" hearing those names joker looks them over getting a good idea who is who.

joker: "thats four names but there are six of them, that means two are still a mystery."

applejack: "what do you think your doing to my sis ya varmint?"

joker: "at the moment I was about to get them out of that mess when an apple came flying at my face. What are you doing?"

rainbow dash: "hey where the ones asking the questions here pal!"

joker: "I know and you already did rainbow, so I figured its my turn to ask a question."

rainbow dash: "hey how did you know my name?"

joker: "what really? I was just making a funny with your hair, but is your name really rainbow?"

applejack: "thats none of your buisness"

joker: "thats mean applejack, it was just a simple question"

rainbow dash: "how do you know her name?" she gets up in his face

joker: "the little one with the boy called out to one of you and they both sound the same, so I just put two and two together. Also she did admit that one of these is her little sister."

rarity: "so does that mean you know our names as well?"

joker: "sort of, there were only four names called out and only two of them left and four ponies remain, but i'm guessing one of those names belong to one of you two." He gestures between twilight and rarity "but first i'm going to cut these kids out and then gather up my dinner" he turns back towards the kids cutting them out of the vines while the others are stunned by what he said.

rainbow dash: "did you hear that? he going to eat them"

applejack: "well i'm not gonna let that happen"

twilight: "wait you two don't do anything rash, remember thats a dragon over there-"

joker: "yeah I am!"

twilight: "anyway we need to be careful with how we do this"

rarity: "well we better hurry! I can't stand to see my little sister in such danger" over with joker he listens to what they say as he cuts up the vine.

joker: "alright just a few more cuts and that should be it"

applebloom: "are you going to eat us?"

joker: "thats the first thing that comes to mind when you see a dragon isn't?"

sweetie belle: "please don't eat us, we're just skin and bones"

joker: "relax sweetie i'm not going to eat you, i'm just getting you out of this then i'm going back home for dinner."

scootaloo: "wait how do you know her name? are you psychic?"

joker: "no but my cousin is, but really is that your name?"

sweetie belle: "yeah"

joker: "man i'm just calling it today, maybe I am psychic take that blink."

applebloom: "who blink?"

joker: "don't worry about that, but there your free to go" once they were free they rush towards the others while joker gathers up the vine.

tox: "(whisper)"

joker: "we can use these vines for dinner, trust me it'll be good." While he does this twilight and the others think about what to do next.

twilight: "wait he just let you go, he wasn't trying to eat you or anything?"

applebloom: "no he said he is going home now"

rainbow dash: "well I don't trust him, besides doesn't he look familiar to you?"

rarity: "whatever do you mean dear?"

rainbow dash: "a red and black dragon with weird markings on his shoulder? where does that sound familiar?"

pink pony: "oh I know, I know!"

twilight: "you do pinkie?"

pinkie: "yep he that dragon from the newspaper"

applejack: "you mean that same dragon we've been hearing about doing all sorts of things around the lands?" hearing this the yellow pegasus cowers to the ground.

pinkie: "don't worry fluttershy we're here we won't let that dragon hurt you"

fluttershy: "oh we should just leave while he not looking"

rainbow dash: "wait fluttershy isn't there a bounty for that dragon?"

pinkie: "yeah it about 100,000 bits for him now"

rainbow dash: "thats right and if we capture him we'll be rich"

twilight: "slow down rainbow, remember some of the things told about this dragon"

rainbow dash: "relax twilight this will be easy" she then flys towards him at incredible speed before any of her friends could move.

twilight: "rainbow wait!"

Meanwhile joker has finished gathering the vine putting it around his arm when he detects something approaching with great speed, without looking he leans his body to the side causing rainbow to fly pass him. She makes a sharp turn attempting another charge only for him to move to the side close to a tree, she comes back for another try but he just stands there. As soon as she was close enough he smacks the tree causing vines to fall on her tangling her up.

joker: "your fast rainbow but you lack planning, remember that next time and you'll probably not get any closer." He then looks over to the others who are shocked at what they saw.

everyone: "rainbow!"

joker: "yeah she fast but needs to take it slow and think it through"

applejack: "hey you can't do that to our friend!"

joker: "I didn't want to but she attacks me I was just defending myself. So anyone else want to try or can I just go?" he then notice applejack with a rope in her mouth spinning it around "oh so you think you can lasso this beast, well lets see what you got cowgirl." There is a standoff between the two as everyone watches on, applejack let toss the rope at joker but he jumps through the ring grabbing the rope yanking it out of her mouth. He then runs circles around her, before she knew it her legs are tied up by the rope joker then grabs her hat placing it on his head.

applejack: "hey!"

joker: "sorry babe, but this is one varmint you can't wrangle, alright who next?" just then he spots a blast of energy coming his way, quickly he throws applejack to the sides before jumping out the way himself. Following the energy trail he finds the blast came from rarity "oh so you want to have a go at me do ya honey?"

rarity: "my is rarity not honey and i'd rather not resort to violence but I won't let you harm my friends."

joker: "well honey I know how you feel believe it or not but I don't want to fight either but if the situation calls for it I will defend myself." Both rarity and spike glare at joker she then fires another blast at him, instead of jumping out of the way he raises one claw up blocking the blast. Once the blast ends he looks at his hand and finds it slightly damaged "whoa your a tough one aren't you honey?"

rarity/spike: "her/my name is rarity!"

joker: "I know that but I just like calling her that cause she looks so sweet. So anyone else or are we done here?" just then pinkie pie appears jumping up and down infront of him.

pinkie: "me i'm next!"

joker: "ok then miss-"

pinkie: "call me pinkie pie"

joker: "ok i'll call you pinkie, before we start mind telling me who the rest of your friends are?"

pinkie: "okie dokie lokie, you've already met rarity, applejack and rainbow dash and over there you have twilight sparkle and fluttershy"

joker: "twilight and fluttershy, nice to meet you two. Ok what about those four?"

pinkie: "thats applebloom, scootaloo and sweetie belle and the dragon is spike"

twilight: "pinkie what are you doing?"

pinkie: "what do you mean? he asked for our names so I told him. Is that all you want?"

joker: "yes that should be it for now"

pinkie: "good" she then pulls out a cannon from nowhere this surprises joker, he quickly jumps out of the way before she fires.

joker: "holy crap! where'd that come from?"

pinkie: "this is my party cannon, I always have this with me when I want to party"

joker: "ok one thats awesome and two you might be more of a challenge then the others. How about a game to make this interesting?"

pinkie: "I like games"

joker: "who doesn't, anyway the game is simple you fire five times and I try to avoid them without looking. If you hit me once i'll surrender but if I can avoid it you standdown, sound fair?"

pinkie: "ok lets do this" joker takes out a blindfold covering his eyes once thats done pinkie fires all five shots at him while he stands there, as everyone watches joker then dodges all the shots without moving from that spot. All are shocked at what happend but pinkie just blows a raspberry "darn looks like I lost"

joker: "don't take it so hard pink shot that was still a close one, if I didn't move fast enough those would've been my loss" hearing that makes her smile grow wider "so who next, how about you doll?"

fluttershy: "who me?"

joker: "yeah, wanna give it a shot?"

fluttershy: "oh no I don't want to fight, I hate fighting" seeing her expression joker just smiles.

joker: "well if thats how you feel I guess I won't force you if you don't want to."

fluttershy: "re-really? your not mad?"

joker: "no its alright doll besides that cute look of yours is more then effective" hearing that causes her to blush and cover her face "so I guess that leaves you sparkles"

twilight: "its twilight and i'd rather not fight but I also don't like how you've been treating my friends"

joker: "uh oh I smell a lecture coming, alright take it easy mama its like I said earlier I don't want to fight but they did start it"

twilight: "mama?"

joker: "yeah cause you sounded like my mom when she about to lecture my dad over something."

twilight: "could you not call me that"

joker: "ok how about sparkle?"

twilight: "no"

joker: "sparky?"

twilight: "no"

joker: "ok how about princess then cause your sounding like a royal pain" this on causes pinkie, rainbow and the kids laugh, however this only makes twilight glare at him as her horn lights up.

spike: "hold it!" just then spike appears between the two.

twilight: spike? what are you doing? get out of there"

joker: "no no let him, lets see what this kids got"

rarity: "don't you dare lay a claw on our spikey wikey!"

joker: "spikey wikey? what is that your full name?"

spike: "no"

joker: "wait is that a pet name?" there is a short pause before joker burst laughing "(laughing out of control) spikey wikey that is rich, oh man run its spikey wikey. Oh no its spikey wikey, hey kids its spikey wikey that is so funny my ribs hurt." As he continues to laugh spike looks to be on the verge of tears while twilight and the others glare daggers at joker, suddenly joker puts a claw on spike's shoulder "oh man i'm sorry I don't mean to laugh at you but you gotta admit thats not something you call out and not expect people to laugh, please if you value this guys dignity don't ever say that in public ever again. Oh my ribs hurt, this has been fun but i'm gonna leave now." Before he could turn spike grabs his hood, this surprises joker but he still continues to laugh.

spike: "I won't let you mock my friends, you better apologies right now."

joker: "pretty sure I just did"

spike: "quit joking or else" hearing this joker stops laughing then wraps spike in his tail lifting him in the air before moving him away.

joker: "or else what exactly?"

spike: "or else you'll feel the wrath of a dragon"

joker: "you guys have a dragon?"

spike: "i'm a dragon!"

joker: "oh hey so am I, what are the odds? (Chuckles) listen kid I like your moxy and all but you really don't want to do this."

spike: "whys that?"

joker: "because the whole time i've been standing here looking at you I could tell you've never been in an actual fight in your life, which if i'm being accurate isn't very long."

spike: "hey i've been in fights before"

joker: "yeah no you haven't, I can tell by how smooth your face is that your lying"

spike: "how smooth my face is?"

joker: "I mean is you never been roughed up in a fight, get it?"

pinkie: "I got it!"

joker: "thank you pinkie, so now i'm going to leave cause I want to get started on dinner"

spike: "I could still take you, just watch!"

joker: "(sigh) alright kid i'll give you a shot, but remember you brought this on yourself." Spike gets ready to attack while joker just stands there, opening his mouth he prepares to let out a fire breath. But before he could joker shoots a small flame into his mouth causing spike to blow up like a balloon then fall to the ground.

everyone: "spike!" they rush to his side while joker backs up, picking up spike they find he ok then turn to glare at joker as he stands there.

twilight: "what did you do to spike!"

joker: "what? he challenge me and lost that was it, if your gonna blame someone blame him for picking a fight he couldn't win."

applejack: "why'd you shoot fire in his mouth?"

joker: "fun fact some dragons aren't fire-proof on the inside"

pinkie: "really?"

joker: "oh yeah if you time it right you can turn a dragon's own fire against them. Well its been fun but since no one else is taking a turn- unless you three want a shot?" he looks over at applebloom and her friends who just shakes their heads "are you sure? you might have a better shot then they did?"

applebloom: "we're sure but thanks"

joker: "ah well if thats how you feel i've got no choice but to respect that, anyway its been fun but I got to go. Oh yeah i'm taking this manticore with me if you don't mind."

scootaloo: "your going to eat that manticore?"

joker: "no i'm going to dress it up and take it dancing, of course i'm gonna eat it."

sweetie belle: "aren't you worried its going to wake up?"

joker: "no i'm not cause this guy ain't waking up ever again"

applebloom: "you mean you-"

joker: "you don't have to say it and nether will I but yeah, so bye." He turns about ready to leave when something else happens.

twilight: "stop right there!" she fires a large blast of magic just as he turns around.

joker: "what is it now-oh shit mother fucker!" the blast strikes the ground where he stands, once the dust clears joker is no where to be seen. Everyone looks at twilight who calms down upon realizing what she did.

twilight: "what have I done?"

joker: "hey sparkle butt!" everyone turns shocked to see joker sticking to the side of a tree "you miss, whoop whoop whoop" he runs up the tree til he on a branch.

rainbow dash: "your alive but how?"

One minute earlier:

Seeing the blast coming joker puts up both hands trying to deflect it, but then feels it overpower him. He quickly redirect the blast to the ground then jumps over to a tree when there not looking.

Present:

joker: _"(in thought) that was stronger then the other and much more then expected, if I didn't raise my hands in time that would have done some serious damage. Ok I think i've wasted enough time with them, blink can you hear me?"_

 _blink: "joker is that you? whats taking so long? we've finished up what you asked to us to do."_

 _joker: "ran into a bit of trouble and need an extraction, hone in on my position and be ready."_

 _blink: "do you want me to open a window?"_

 _joker: "no window I don't want them to see where i'm heading, just do the other thing you learned to do"_

 _blink: "fine but thats going to take some time, i'm going to need a least a minute."_

 _joker: "fine just tell me when your ready"_ he turns back to the others "I just dodge that was it, but I gotta say from the look of that blast i'd say your a powerful unicorn. Tell me how smart are you?"

twilight: "why do you want to know that?"

joker: "well from what I learned about unicorns is that the level of power in their magic is based on their level of intelligence, so based on the force of that blast i'd say your on a level of crazy smart."

applejack: "crazy smart?"

joker: "yeah thats an interesting level, people on that level tend to have moments when they do something insane due to some convoluted reason like trying to accomplish an assignment or something. That ever happen with you princess?" they all just look away rubbing the back of their heads "the looks on your face tell me everything."

twilight: "if you can tell that about me then what about rarity? you took a blast from her too."

joker: "yes I did and I got to say though she isn't on the same level as you she ain't no simplton either. If I had to guess i'd say she is on the level of genius."

sweetie belle: "genius?"

joker: "yes besides the force of her magic I could tell she possess a remarkable knowledge in some form of catagory." Joker then hangs on the branch by his tail just as blink answers.

 _blink: "joker i've got your position, are you ready?"_

 _joker: "just about, wait for my signal"_ with one swing he does a flip landing back on the branch then smiles at twilight's group "well kids its been fun but its time for me to go, oh hey before I forget." reaching into his hoodie he pulls out a large ruby then tosses it to twilight "give that to the kid when he wakes up, consider it a token of my respect for his bravery."

rainbow dash: "hold up! what makes you think we're gonna let you leave?"

joker: "oh I have no doubt beautiful, but you won't be able to stop me in a few seconds"

applejack: "whys that?"

joker: "cause babe i'm gone in a blink" upon saying that his body is enveloped in a violet light before he disappears right before their eyes. They find no trace of him anywhere.

rainbow dash: "where did he go?"

pinkie: "he vanished!"

applebloom: "was that magic? can dragons use magic?"

twilight: "I don't know, but right now we should get out of here and help spike." With that said they leave the forest with twilight carrying spike on her back.

applejack: "so twilight was that magic?"

twilight: "I don't know, there isn't much knowledge on dragons. Since dragons are too dangerous to observe they remain kinda of a mystery."

fluttershy: "well it looked like magic"

rainbow dash: "if that was magic why didn't he use it earlier?"

rarity: "probably the same reason he calls us such names, just to toy with us. Though I have to say this is a magnificent gem, where on earth did he find such a gem?"

rainbow dash: "who cares where it came from all that matters is that he humiliated us. The next time I see that dragon i'll make him sorry he messed with us."

applebloom: "I don't think he was so bad, I think he was kinda funny."

sweetie belle: "yeah plus he did save us from that manticore and from that fall."

scootaloo: "and you did attack him first, all he did was defend himself."

rarity: "now now kids thats enough lets not forget you three shouldn't have been in this forest to begin with."

sweetie belle: "we were just trying to earn our cutie marks"

applejack: "that doesn't excuse the fact you came here without supervisions, but we're just glad your not harm. But from now on don't go to these woods anymore, now that there dragon is here these woods are even more unsafe."

fluttershy: "is spike going to be ok?"

twilight: "we'll find out when we get back home and check him over."

Back to base:

Back at the castle blink and the others are hanging around the courtyard that has been slightly made into a small cooking area. Just then a light forms in the center and out comes joker on the ground groaning.

joker: "(groans) oh man that sucked I think i'm gonna vomit out a truck."

blink: "well you did ask for that kind of transport, so you have no one to blame but yourself."

joker: "shows what you know, I can still blame you for that crappy entrance considering you still are a newb at this." They begin a stare down while havok walks up to them.

havok: "what happend? blink said you ran into a bit of trouble out there."

joker: "you could say that, I just had a run in with an interesting group of ponies and a baby dragon. Odd thing is I think we've encounter that particular group before."

berzerker: "really? where was that?"

joker: "can't be certain but i'm sure i've seen them somewhere, oh well so did you guys do what I asked?"

blink: "yes we found a room and modified it to act as a secret base and storage for the train, though I don't see why?"

joker: "it just in case, I feel this place isn't something that is forgotten and we don't want someone finding out we're here. What about the other thing?"

havok: "yeah yeah, we set up the cooking station just like you asked. Did you bring what we're going to eat for dinner?"

joker: "that and then some, we're going to eat like kings tonight" with that said he puffs out his chest causing a dead manticore and cockatrices to pop out along with the other things he gathered."

inferno: "oh manticore, haven't had that in a while. Do you think those ponies you encounter are going to cause problems for us here?"

joker: "doubt it, if anything it makes me want to check out that town now."

hydro: "are you sure bro? last time you went to a pony town you ended up destroying half of it."

joker: "ok first off I didn't do anything, what happend was as soon as those ponies saw me they paniced and shit got wrecked so they did that themselves. Second thats never stop me from doing anything and besides I have ways of going into a town without anyone knowing."

breeze: "are you going soon? can we come?"

joker: "sorry honey but this I have to do myself, more of us only draws more attention. Once I know whats there then we'll go together, this way we can get back in touch with some of our contacts."

havok: "so when you going into town?"

joker: "tomorrow sounds good, but now I need to get dinner ready." He then starts to prepare dinner after which he goes over his plan with the others before heading off to bed. The next day joker and his family are at the edge of the forest, they huddle up one last time.

blink: "so you sure you don't want us there with you?"

joker: "you guys worry too much, i'll be fine its me remember"

havok: "we know thats why we're worried"

joker: "yeah well fuck you i'm going anyway."

berzerker: "how exactly are you going to do this again?"

joker: "like this!" suddenly joker's body begins to twist and change shape, his claws retract into his body turning into hooves. He grows a mane and tail of black fur with red highlights, the transformation finishes, standing there instead of a dragon is a black fur earth pony "god! that hurts like a mother fucker, ok time to do this." He then takes out a small device then place it in his ear "alright we'll keep in contact with these since blinks psychic range won't reach that town. I'll contact you if things go to shit."

havok: "you might as well just not go" everyone burst out laughing.

joker: "again fuck you guys, well i'm off" he then heads off to the town while his family watch him leave.

havok: "how long do you think it'll take before things go to hell?"

blink: "I got my money on half an hour"

berzker: "put me down for twenty minutes"

ed: "ed says one hour"

inferno: "forty minutes right here"

hydro: "i'm going with inferno on this"

breeze: "me too"

Ponyville:

Entering the town joker is careful with what he does while viewing what is around him, seeing all the buildings and different ponies joker couldn't help but chuckle at all this happiness. Just then his ear starts to ring.

joker: "hello?"

havok: "hey boss you get into trouble yet?"

joker: "its only been thirty minutes"

havok: "damn it I lost a bet"

joker: "should've known you d-bags would make a bet to see how long it would take before the shit hits the fan."

berzerker: "gotta say these transponder gems do come in handy"

havok: "yeah we don't have to hear blink bitch about getting a headache whenever we psychic chat, (smack) ow bitch"

joker: "these things like blink are a bitch to make but the difference is they don't complain as much" portal opens dropping a rock on his head "ok I had that coming, but anyway this place is so quaint I could puke. Theres no crime or violence and everyone is so god damn happy."

havok: "maybe its town that is secretly a cult?"

joker: "no thats not it, no one here is following me."

inferno: "so are you coming back soon?"

joker: "i'm gonna look around a bit more, if I don't find anything of interest i'll head back." He continues down the road seeing what was around, turning a corner tox warns him of an incoming threat but before he could react something pink tackles him down. Regaining his focus he is shocked to find pinkie pie on top of him _"oh you gotta be fucking kidding me"_ looking behind her he spots the rest of her friends _"its official someone out there hates me"_

pinkie: "hi i'm pinkie pie, i've never seen you here before are you new? cause I know everyone in town and i've never seen you so you must be new."

joker: "uh yeah i'm new in town just passing by really"

pinkie: "really thats great then I can throw you a welcome party" hearing that joker uses his tail wrapping it around pinkie's waist, lifting her off of him he gets right up.

joker: "as fun as that sounds i'm gonna have to say no, like I said i'm just passing by til I reach my destination." Suddenly her hair goes flat and joker could've sworn he heard the sound of a balloon deflating.

pinkie: "what? but you can't leave before I can throw you a party"

joker: "sorry but i'm in a bit of a rush"

twilight: "well where are you heading to, i'm sure we could help in some way"

joker: "don't really know myself but isn't that why people alway say its the journey not the destination?"

pinkie: "so you don't really have anywhere to go?"

joker: "yeah you caught me, i'm just following my gut and seeing where it leads me"

pinkie: "that means I can throw you a party!"

joker: "whoa hold up there pretty in pink, I may not have a destination but I still have to be off-"

pinkie: "before we get started on the party I need to give you the welcome song"

joker: "the what?" just then she pulls a strange cart from out of nowhere, the cart opens up and music begins to play.

pinkie: "(singing) welcome, welcome, welcome, A fine welcome to you. Welcome, welcome, welcome, I say how do you do?" she continues to sing while joker just looks on with a confused look, he leans over to twilight.

joker: "this thing normal around here?"

twilight: "its just pinkie being pinkie, you might as well enjoy it." As everyone focus on pinkie's performance joker and tox have a little discussion.

tox: "(whispers)"

joker: "I know and as much as I love to party now is not a good time for this."

tox: "(whispers)"

joker: "i'll tell you what we're going to do" reaching into his body he pulls out a pile of knitting supplies "we're gonna do what three years of knitting has build up to" he then begins to construct something from the material. Once done and seeing no one looking he slowly sneaks away towards an alley just as the song ends.

pinkie: "(singing) welcome, welcome, welcome to ponyville todaaaaaaay!" once the music stops they all turn to joker but only finds a giant doll version of him sitting there before it falls down "(gasp) he turned into a doll!"

rainbow dash: "no he didn't thats just a regular doll, I bet he snuck away while we weren't looking"

pinkie: "what thats so cool, I wonder if he could make a doll of me?"

applejack: "uh sugercube don't you think we should find him, so you could throw him a party?"

pinkie: "thats right applejack I need to find him so I can throw him a party" she then puts the doll in her hair then dashes off to look for joker. All unaware that joker is hiding in a nearby alley watching the whole thing from there.

joker: "i'm sorry pinkie but I don't have time for a party, I guess i've seen enough better head back." His senses tingle alerting him of something right behind him, turning around he finds pinkie and the others standing there.

pinkie: "I found you!"

joker: "yeah you did, thats impressive no ones ever found me that fast before."

pinkie: "now we can throw you a party"

joker: "look like I said before I can't"

rainbow dash: "hey pal she just wants to welcome you, got a problem?"

joker: "i'm flatter that she wants to but I can't right now, maybe another time."

applejack: "trust me sugercube theres no way out of this" joker tries to think of a way out of this then notice off in the distance a clock, this gives him an idea.

joker: "alright i'll go to your party"

pinkie: "yay!"

joker: "but why don't we make this into a game?"

pinkie: "I like games, whats the game?"

joker: "lets play a game of cat and mouse, i'm the mouse and your the cat. The time limit is thirty minutes thats how long you got to try and catch me, if you win i'll go to a party but if I win i'm free to go, sound fair?"

rainbow dash: "your on, we'll be done in ten minutes tops"

joker: "I like a girl with confidence, but i'm not so easy to catch"

pinkie: "yeah lets do this!"

joker: "great give me til the count of five for a head start" they then begin to count as joker does a flip onto a wall then jumps on the roof of a building before dashing off. Finish counting they dash off after him, jumping from roof to roof joker looks back to see the others running down the road behind him, all the while his senses are alerting him to incoming danger this allows him to avoid all of rainbow dash's attempts.

rainbow dash: "come on why can't I get you?"

joker: "your gonna have to try better then that babe, many have tried to capture me...all have failed"

rainbow dash: "yeah well that changes today!" she then makes another attempt only for joker to jump over her then land on the road.

joker: "sorry but thats not happening"

applejack: "don't be so sure ya varmint!" she hurls a lasso right at him but joker jumps back through the rope landing right behind them.

joker: "you were saying?"

pinkie: "wow! that was amazing, are you in the circus?"

joker: "actually I did work in a circus for a time, I was clown."

rainbow dash: "so what happend?" joker rubs the back of his head avoiding eye contact with them.

joker: "things got complicated after some false rumors about me and another, so I had to bail."

rarity: "what kind of rumors?"

joker: "thats not important right now, besides you guys only got twenty minutes left" just as he prepares to turn he spots both twilight and rarity's horns glow, thinking fast he reaches into his hoodie then toss two cookies into their mouths breaking their concentration "sorry ladies but I won't be caught with magic either" with that said he dashes off. Swallowing the cookie rarity is the first to speak.

rarity: "that ruffian how dare he toss food at us like we're pets looking for scraps."

rainbow dash: "did you see that? he knew you guys were about to use magic and stopped it, but how?"

twilight: "who knows? right now i'm planning on catching him to find out, come on" they dash off after joker, the next twelve minutes are spent running through crowds and building all the while joker remains on the loose. The chase moves to the center of town where they run around the fountain a few times before joker disappears they run off to look for him unaware that he is sitting ontop of the fountain. Watching them leave joker climbs down then checks the time.

joker: "only eight minutes left, at this rate i'll be home free."

applebloom: "hey mister whatcha doing?" looking back he finds applebloom and her friends standing there.

joker: _"oh you gotta be shitten me"_

applebloom: "well mister what are you doing?"

joker: "i'm kinda trying to avoid a group of mares for thirty minutes"

scootaloo: "why you doing that?"

joker: "we're playing a game and i'm winning, theres only eight minutes left but that pinkie pie isn't easy to lose and i'm running out of places to hide." The girl gasp hearing this then huddle together.

applebloom: "did you hear that? this guy is running from pinkie pie"

scootaloo: "yeah and he beating rainbow dash, we gotta do something to help"

sweetie belle: "help who?"

scootaloo: "rainbow dash and the others of course"

sweetie belle: "but how? if they couldn't catch this guy how can we help?"

applebloom: "hey! I got an idea" she whisper her plan to them before turning to joker "hey mister"

joker: "don't call me mister i'm only seventeen, call me joker"

applebloom: "really your the same age as my sister"

joker: "thats nice"

scootaloo: "why is your name joker?"

joker: "thats not my real name its more like a nickname my parents gave me when I was young"

sweetie belle: "how come you kept it?"

joker: "lots of reason but mostly because I like it, so whats up?"

applebloom: "we know somewhere you can hide where no one will find you."

joker: "really?"

scootaloo: "sure no ones gonna find you there"

joker: "well if you say so"

applebloom: "great i'll show you the way" she pushes him forward then leans over to her friends "you guys get the others then meet me there" they all rush off in different direction.

joker: "hey where are they going?"

applebloom: "there gonna make sure the way is clear for us thats all"

joker: "ok then" they make their way down the path, after a little while applebloom stops in front of a hotair balloon "is this the hiding spot?"

applebloom: "yep they won't think to look for you in the air"

joker: "that a good idea, great thinking hun" he jumps into the balloon just as scootaloo and sweetie belle arrive.

applebloom: "hey did you two do what I asked?"

scootaloo: "yep everything is taken care of"

joker: "what are you guys talking about?"

sweetie belle: "oh nothing don't worry about it" all three of them jump into the balloon "lets just get on our way" soon the balloon rises into the air, from there they can see the whole town.

joker: "hey I gotta thank you kids there no way those girls will find me here and with only three minutes left this game is as good as mine."

rainbow dash: "don't be so sure!" suddenly rainbow dash appears right behind them along with the others in a hot air balloon.

joker: "what the- how did you find me?" he looks over to see applebloom and the others with wide smiles "you guys set me up didn't you?"

applebloom: "yep"

scootaloo: "we told rainbow and the others where you were and everything"

sweetie belle: "your not mad?"

joker: "mad? no, i'm impressed"

applebloom: "you are?"

joker: "of course you three trapped me in a situation where I couldn't escape from then brought them here, this has only happend at least eight times but that still impressive."

rainbow dash: "looks like we won, theres no where for you to go" looking down he spots a river that leads to the everfree forest, with an idea in mind joker smirks at them.

joker: "oh honey theres always a way out, first I want to congratulate these three for this successful trap so here" reaching into his coat he pulls out three gems then hand it to them "next i'm gonna do something crazy" he jump onto the edge of the basket.

twilight: "wait your not gonna do what I think you are?"

joker: "if what you think is me jumping out of this basket then yes I am"

applejack: "are you crazy?"

joker: "according to everyone I know, yes I am"

fluttershy: "you could die?"

joker: "oh sweet heart, if you want to live you can't be afraid to die" he flips off the edge shooting for the ground, surprised by this both rainbow and fluttershy fly after him. Free falling in the sky joker activates his gem "hey guys its me joker"

blink: "let me guess you ran into trouble and now your falling through the sky"

joker: "pretty good guess, how'd you know?"

havok: "we can see you from here, you need us to do anything?"

joker: "no I got this I just call to see if anyone won the bet?"

berzerker: "ed won since he bet an hour"

joker: "thats nice anyway i'll be back soon" suddenly he spys rainbow dash heading right towards him "crap there still two minutes left" seeing the river closing in he puts some force to his fall dropping quicker while avoiding their attempts to grab him.

rainbow dash: "what are you doing? we're trying to help you"

joker: "appreciate it but no need"

fluttershy: "but you could get hurt of worse"

joker: "don't worry I got this" he then speeds ahead of them landing in the water. Everyone looks on with worry as they see nothing, rainbow and fluttershy look around for him as the others get back to the ground to help search but find nothing."

fluttershy: "oh no! you don't think-" just then joker burst out of the river surprising everyone.

joker: "still alive!" as he gets swept away by the current everyone is surprised to see him alive.

twilight: "your alive! but how?"

joker: "an old trick I learned in the circus, also times up ladies I win."

applejack: "hang on we'll get you to shore"

joker: "no need my guts telling me I gotta go with this flow"

pinkie: "but I still haven't thrown you a party!"

joker: "no worries pink stuff, you gave me a good time with this game and besides the next time we meet we'll party til someone legs break." He then disappears from sight into the forest, making sure they can't see him he gets out of the river then morphs back into his true form before heading back to camp. However while making his way back he feels the presence of eyes watching him, he continues on making sure they aren't aware that he knows. Once back the family gathers to hear what he found, all the while having a psyhic chat.

 _blink: "so your saying we're being watched?"_

 _joker: "thats right"_

 _havok: "how long have they been watching us?"_

 _joker: "it feels recent, but thats not what worries me"_

 _berzerker: "what is it?"_

 _joker: "it feels like there waiting for something"_

 _inferno: "what are they waiting for?"_

 _joker: "could be anything, we're gonna have to be on guard from now on. That means everyone stays in contact with the others and you three don't leave this camp."_

 _hydro/inferno/breeze: "but bro-"_

 _joker: "don't be throwing asses at me thats final, remember you three still don't have full control of your powers and you must becareful with how much you use because-"_

 _hydro/inferno/breeze: "because of burnouts, thats why we shouldn't use our powers too much"_

 _joker: "I know you don't like it but your powers are still developing, I mean you only had your powers for two years."_

 _inferno: "but you guys were the same and went through second awakening at young ages, how come we haven't?"_

 _joker: "I told you before, second awakening happens differently for everyone. Its random when it happens, you just have to be paitent."_ Looking up at the night sky he slams his tail on the fire absorbing the heat into his body til it goes out "all right i'm sick of looking at your faces so go to bed while I get this clean up" they make their way back into the castle while joker cleans up the camp, finishing up he makes his way in but stops to take one last look at the area. Elsewhere deep in the forest strange figures are watching joker and his family the whole time.

?: "should we attack now?"

?: "no! we wait til they sleep then we attack, stupid dragon not know we here it perfect chance to kill and take their powers."

Night pass and joker's family is sound asleep in the secret room, all appearing to be in a deep slumber looking to be unaware of the looming shadows approaching. Seeing the family asleep the shadows make their way past the older members and over to the kids, one of the shadows slowly reaches over and attempts to pick up breeze. While they do this they don't notice the shadow rising behind them, just before they could grab her a large claw stabs right through him lifting in the air, this cause the other shadow to look and find joker standing there.

joker: "hi there" tossing the corps at the shadows the rest of joker's family jump to life surprising the shadow making them unable to defend themselves from the attack. In the confusion one of the shadows jumps through a window running back into the forest as berzerker fires off lightning at it until joker stops him "thats enough berzerker we don't need unwanted eyes seeing a lightning storm shooting from the ground."

berzerker: "shouldn't we go after it, what if it brings backup?"

joker: "I doubt it, besides that isn't something new to us now is it?"

berzerker: "true, so what now?"

joker: "lets see how the others are doing" making their way back to the room they see the others have dealt with the rest of the intruders "well I guess we know someone was watching us"

blink: "yes it appears you were right"

joker: "as always and again I was right when I said they'd go for the kids" he reaches over grabbing one of the kids that turns out to be a decoy "dumb bastards fell for" just then a tiny hoof sticks out of joker's torso.

breeze: "hey big bro can we come out now?"

joker: "yes sweetie you can come out" soon breeze, inferno and hydro burst out of joker's body.

hydro: "thank god it stinks in there"

breeze: "thats because some one had to go and fart the whole time"

inferno: "hey sorry but I couldn't help it when I saw all those gummie bears in there."

joker: "what!" checking his stomach he finds something missing "you little bastard I was saving those"

inferno: "well next time don't hide us in your stomach"

joker: "keep it up and next time i'll put you in my armpit"

havok: "hey you want to see who got the balls to attack us or what?"

joker: "yeah lets get a good look at the enemy, ed bring over one of the corpes" ed tosses one over to them "inferno give us a little light" forming a small flame they find the attacker to be a monkey.

havok: "is that a monkey? we're being targeted by monkeys?"

joker: "it was bound to happen one day, there something odd about these monkeys"

blink: "yes they appear to be slightly bigger"

berzerker: "your right whats up with that?"

joker: "given what we've seen in this world nothing surprise me anymore and thats what sucks."

breeze: "don't worry bro theres always going to be something that'll shock us."

joker: "way to think positive little girl" suddenly the corpes all burst into green flames right around them leaving nothing of the bodies but ash.

havok: "what the hell just happend? inferno did you do this?"

inferno: "don't look at me I didn't do this"

berzerker: "if you didn't who did?"

joker: "i'll tell what did this, it was dark magic"

hydro: "how do you know?"

joker: "i've been hit with so much magic I can tell the different kinds just by smelling them."

blink: "somehow I believe you, what does dark magic smell like anyway?"

joker: "its got the scent of booze, tempting, fun at first and the next day your full of regret over the things you did while under the influence."

breeze: "is that what all magic smells like?"

joker: "no just dark magic, light magic or whatever hippies call smells like fruit."

hydro: "because its good for you"

joker: "sure that, breeze get this dust out of here" a gust of wind roars through the room and out the window taking all the ash with it "thank you honey, alright lets get some rest tomorrow we'll discuss what to do about this then."

havok: "what if they come back?"

joker: "they won't, now that they know we won't fall for sneak attacks they're gonna re-think their plans now." They head back to bed putting all of this behind them.

Elsewhere:

Far from the castle the surviving monkey is seen running through the forest trying to get as far from there as possible. He stops to take a breath, while sitting there a black fog surrounds him and a pair of red eyes emerge from the fog.

monkey: "master!" the monkey bows to the fog

?: "what are you doing here? and what happend to the rest of you fleabags?"

monkey: "master they have been killed, the dragon was prepared for us."

?: "I though you said he wasn't aware of you, you said it would be no problem killing it and it's group?"

monkey: "the dragon was smarter then we thought, it laid trap for us killed the rest I only survivor."

?: "is that right? go gather the others, we move towards our next target."

monkey: "but master what about the dragon?"

?: "forget the dragon, if he becomes a problem I will take of him" soon the fog envelopes the monkey and both disappears from sight.

The Castle:

The next morning joker and his family gather eating breakfast as joker prepares to dicuss what happening today.

joker: "ok listen up pricks because of last night I want us all to be on alert for anything odd and makes sure to keep your gems on and in range of psyhic link."

havok: "your not really worried those monkeys are gonna come back are you?"

joker: "thats not it theres something else thats bothering me, I don't think those apes were incharge of this."

blink: "you think something else was behind this?"

joker: "thats right, so for now I don't want you kids leaving the castle."

inferno: "what! oh come on bro"

joker: "thats it no more talk about this. For now I need to go check out the area, figure I can find a clue to who ordered that attack." With that said joker jumps over a wall and dashes into the woods. Time pass by since then blink and the others are all lougning around the courtyard waiting for joker to come back, high up on one of the walls the kids are looking out into the woods trying to satisfy their boredom.

inferno: "argh! i'm bored!"

hydro: "so are we but theres nothing we can do, remember what bro said"

inferno: "I know but theres gotta be something we can do?"

breeze: "why don't we explore the castle?"

blink: "don't even think about it, last time you did that you set off every trap here"

inferno: "can we go out into the woods?"

blink: "let three little kids go out into a forest of certain death on their own? sure if it will get you to shut up."

inferno: "awesome!" they jump down from the wall then rush for the gate.

blink: "just don't go too far, remember to stay in psyhic range and keep your gems on."

inferno/hydro/breeze: "got it!" they watch as the kids disappears from sight, once gone havok flys down from the tower he was relaxing on.

havok: "you sure its wise to let them go? didn't joker say to keep them here?"

blink: "it'll be fine as long as they remain in range, that way we're doing our job of watching them."

havok: "if you say so" a short distance away from the tree inferno and the others are standing by a large tree.

hydro: "ok inferno why are we here by this tree?"

inferno: "we're here cause earlier I saw a pack of timberwolves close by"

breeze: "so?"

inferno: "so there coming in this direction, heres what we do we're gonna hide in this tree and wait for them to get close. Once there close enough we jump on their backs and race."

hydro: "that is the craziest thing you have ever said"

inferno: "so your not in?"

hydro: "no I just wanted to point that out, i'm in."

inferno: "what about you breeze? you in or out?"

breeze: "i'm in lets do it, but how do we get up there before the wolves come?"

hydro: "duh we use our powers to give us a boost" their bodies start to glow, hydro gathers water in the air forming a water tenticle around his hoof which he shoots at the branch pulling himself up. Next inferno's hoofs emit fire before he slams them on the ground causing him to blast into the air landing on the branch, both brothers look down to see breeze just standing there.

inferno: "breeze hurry up, the wolves well be here soon"

breeze: "I don't know if I can make it"

hydro: "remember what bro said, you won't know unless you try and besides we're right here just in case."

breeze: "ok here I go" using her power she creates a small vortex underneath her causing her body to be launched into the air, before she hit the ground both inferno and hydro grab onto her hoofs pulling her up to the branch.

hydro: "see just like bro said"

breeze: "big bro was right"

inferno: "yeah but now its time to get ready cause here they come." Looking down they spot the pack approaching "get ready on my mark...ready...set...now!" they jump down from the tree landing on the backs of the wolves, this causes the wolves to panic running through the forest while the kids hang on enjoying the whole thing. "see didn't I say this was fun?"

hydro: "you were right but i'm winning" hydro speeds past him

inferno: "oh no you don't!" he speeds up passing him

breeze: "hey wait for me!" catching up to them they keep trying to pass the others, this goes on for a while until they accidently to crash into a tree falling to pieces while they get launched through the air into a log. The force of impact causes the log to slide down a hill before heading for a cliff. Seeing the cliff approaching causes the kids to scream, hydro then turns to inferno.

hydro: "quick inferno we need a jump!" hearing this inferno uses his power to blast the log into the air and over the cliff, the force of the blast was more then expected causing them to fly out of the forest in the direction of the town "I think you might have used too much inferno"

inferno: "well I did kinda panic, so what now?"

hydro: "theres nothing we can do about it now, lets see where this goes."

breeze: "all I know is we're gonna be in so much trouble when we get back."

The Castle:

Back at the castle blink suddenly stands up spilling her drink, this action alerts the others.

havok: "let me guess, there gone?"

blink: "(groan) yes they have gone past my range, I can't find them in the forest."

berzerker: "try the gem, joker said these things also work as trackers." Tapping on the gem it opens to a small screen with small dots on it "ok this is us at the castle, the one over here is joker so that means the ones flying away at great haste is the kids."

havok: "oh that can't be good"

blink: "come on we have to get them before joker returns"

havok: "all I know is that this is not my fault" they rush out of the castle towards the direction of the kids.

Ponyville:

Still flying through the air the kids find themselves over the town, while looking down they find the log is descending fast.

hydro: "uh oh quick inferno we need another push otherwise we'll impact with the ground."

inferno: "you sure thats a good idea?"

hydro: "the force of your blast should allow us momentary lapse of descent which should provide us with more suitable collisions."

inferno: "what?"

hydro: "one more blast will make sure we don't crash into pieces!"

inferno: "ok now I got it" firing off another blast the shoot pass the town "you were right we past the town"

hydro: "yes now we should be landing in a field or a lake or a-"

breeze: "or a tool shed" she points towards a large red building as it gets closer, they scream as they rapidly approach it before crashing through the wall.

Elsewhere:

Around the time the kids are in the air twilight and her friends are in the park having a picnic. Each enjoying it in their own way, rainbow dash, pinkie pie and appleack are tossing around a ball while twilight, rarity, fluttershy and spike are sitting on a blanket eating food.

fluttershy: "this is nice don't you think?"

twilight: "i'll say, no friendship problems, no great evil, just us hanging around"

rarity: "you can say that again, after what we've been through these past few days I'd say we're due for a little r&r"

rainbow dash: "yeah after running into that dragon and that stallion seems like things are finally slowing down for a change."

spike: "yeah that dragon" everyone looks towards spike who is sulking while stairing at the horizon.

fluttershy: "is spike alright?"

twilight: "he been like this since he recovered, I guess he still a little sad about what happend with that dragon."

applejack: "can't say I don't feel the same after what that varmint did to us."

rainbow: "same here, the next time I see that overgrown lizard he going down"

pinkie: "I don't think he so bad" they all turn to pinkie "I mean sure he gave spike a stomach ache and laughed at him, but he did give him that big gem."

spike: "you mean this?" he toss the gem over to her without looking.

rainbow dash: "you haven't eaten it yet?"

spike: "no and I don't plan to"

fluttershy: "why not?"

spike: "there no way i'll accept anything that dragon give me, not after what he did."

pinkie: "are you sure, he gave it to you as an apology"

spike: "more like an insult, he gave me that so my feelings wouldn't get hurt. After how badly he beat me you couldn't call it a fight, more like he just swatted a fly."

pinkie: "oh come on spike thats not-" suddenly her tail begins to twitch, everyone looks worried when they see this.

applejack: "pinkie was that what I think it was?"

pinkie: "yep twitchy tail"

rainbow dash: "does that mean somethings gonna fall on us?"

pinkie: "hmmm nope its gonna fall somewhere else"

fluttershy: "oh i'm glad its not gonna fall on us but where is it going?"

pinkie: "the school"

everyone: "WHAT!"

twilight: "oh no the kids"

applejack: "applebloom!"

rarity: "sweetie belle!"

rainbow dash: "scootaloo!"

twilight: "come on girls we gotta hurry!" they rush off for the school just before the kids crash into it.

School:

Back at the school after the log crashes and the dust clears we find the kids on the ground laughing over the whole experience.

inferno: "that was awesome! I can't believe we survived"

hydro: "I told you we would with that blast"

breeze: "too bad about this tool shed, I feel bad for whoever this shed belongs to."

inferno: "don't worry about it, when we get back and tell big bro he can just fix it up before anyone notice."

hydro: "thats right, sure he'll be mad but we can just blame blink"

inferno/hydro/breeze: "yeah!" they high five before noticing they aren't alone, right behind them is a bunch of kids sitting in desks and an adult pony infront of them.

inferno: "guys I don't think we're alone?"

hydro: "I don't think this is a shed?"

breeze: "I don't think we're gonna get out of this unnoticed?" just then the adult pony approaches them, upon a closer look they she is an earth pony with a mulberry coat and two shades of pink in her mane and tail. There appears to be three sunflowers with smiles on her flank.

earth pony: "what on earth is do you three think your doing crashing through the school's wall like that?"

hydro: "this is a school? I thought it was a tool shed."

earth pony: "well i'm waiting for an explantion"

inferno: "what us we didn't do this" he points to the side distracting everyone while he moves the log over to a student "I think it was him"

earth pony: "no more jokes you three what are your names, so I can have a word with your parents."

inferno: "parents?" they huddle together so to have a private conversation "what do we do? if we say anything big bros gonna skin us alive."

breeze: "what do we do? we have to get out of here!"

hydro: "calm down, remember what big bro told us to do in this kind of situation."

inferno: "which one? option 1 or option 2?"

hydro: "nither its option 4, illusion"

inferno/breeze: "ohhhh" breaking from the huddle hydro approaches the teacher.

hydro: "this is all an illusion, none of this is real. There was no crash, we are not here this is all in your head." They slowly back their way towards the door.

teacher: "I doubt that"

inferno: "good don't believe the illusion, for there was no crash nor were we involved."

teacher: "will you three stop that"

breeze: "no we don't exist seeing us only makes the illusion stronger, fight it." before they could open the door it swings open with twilight's group entering completely ignoring them.

twilight: "miss cheerilee is everyone alright?"

cheerilee: "twilight what are you doing here?"

applejack: "we came over when pinkie pie's tail started to twitch, is everyone alright?"

cheerilee: "yes we're fine but the wall was destroyed by that log, also it appears that three young foals were riding it."

twilight: "really? where are they?"

cheerilee: "there right over there-" when she points over to the door they find the kids gone. Rushing outside they spot the kids heading towards town "hey get back here this instant!"

inferno: "no!"

twilight: "don't worry miss cheerilee we'll catch them, come on girls" they rush after the kids, looking back breeze spots them approaching.

breeze: "look out we got company!"

inferno: "what do we do now?"

hydro: "big bro prepared us for this too, split up we'll meet in one place." They each head off in a different direction as does twilight's group, twilight and rarity go after hydro while fluttershy and rainbow follow breeze in the air and applejack and pinkie chase after inferno.

Hydro:

Running down the streets hydro is attempting to lose the two unicorns chasing him, looking back he see them catching up. Taking a look at his surrounding he takes notice of a pile of barrels up ahead, seeing this gives him an idea.

twilight: "stop right there"

hydro: "not a chance"

rarity: "you stop this instant young man"

hydro: "sorry but I don't take orders from you"

twilight: "we just want to talk to you"

hydro: "no thanks, besides your to busy with your swim to ask"

twilight: "what are you talking about?"

hydro: "i'm talking about this" his body begins glowing surprising them right before water from the barrel forming a tidle wave right behind him washing away twilight and rarity along with everyother ponie there. Looking back at the mess he winces from the sight "ohhh best not to tell bro about this" he then dashes off. Recovering from the wave twilight finds hydro gone.

twilight: "did you see what he did?"

rarity: "yes darling I think everyone in town got a front row to it"

twilight: "no I mean he was able to control water and form it into a tidal wave, did he use magic? if he did what spell was it? also how is he able to perform it so well at such a young age?"

rarity: "twilight dear maybe we should go look for him so you can ask him those question."

twilight: "your right rarity come on, I hope the others are having better luck then us?" just then an explosion happens in another part of town "what was that?"

Inferno:

In another part of town we find inferno running down a street turning corners completely aware that he is going in circles while applejack and pinkie are right behind him.

inferno: "(groans) this is ridiculous i'm going in circles, I wish I had a map of this place...or a least didn't have these crazy girls chasing me!"

applejack: "will you stop running youngin!"

inferno: "will you stop chasing me?"

pinkie: "we can't stop chasing you until you stop running"

inferno: "well I can't stop running until you stop chasing me"

pinkie: "but if you keep running then we'll keep chasing"

inferno: "well if you keep chasing me then i'll keep running

pinkie: "well if you keep running then we'll-"

applejack: "will you two stop! this is just going in circles"

inferno: "yeah so are we"

pinkie: "yeah applejack haven't you been paying attention?"

inferno: "not the shiniest apple in the bunch is she?"

applejack: "just wait til I get my hooves on you"

inferno: "sorry lady but this is my way out of this gag" he turns a different path only to find himself heading for a dead end "crap a dead end"

applejack: "we got cha now" seeing them close in he makes a rash decision.

inferno: "hope bro doesn't hear about this" using his powers his body is soon engulfed in flames forming a fireball, gaining speed he heads straight for the wall crashing into it causing an explosion. Once the dust clears he finds the alley destroyed along with two buildings and a large scorch mark "oohhhh I really wish bro doesn't hear about this" he then runs off as applejack and pinkie pop out of a pile of rubble.

pinkie: "wow! did you see that? he turned into a fireball and then went boom!"

applejack: "yeah pinkie I think canterlot saw that too"

pinkie: "what do you think their reaction to it was? I bet it was something like this, whoa what was that explosion? is ponyville having a party? awww I wish I was there"

applejack: "pinkie we should get back to chasing that fella don't you think?"

pinkie: "oh yeah your right come on applejack I want to know how he did that and if he can't teach me how."

applejack: "I hope the others are doing better then us" just then a tornado passes right behind them destroying part of the town "what in the sam hill is going on?"

Breeze:

We find breeze sitting on a roof watching the destruction her brothers caused with worry.

breeze: "oh I hope big bro doesn't hear about this, if he does he might eat us...again."

rainbow dash: "hey you stop right there!" turning around he spots rainbow and fluttershy approaching, with great haste she takes to the sky flying as best. However she doesn't get far before rainbow zooms right in front of her "alright you thats far enough"

fluttershy: "if you don't mind we would like you to come with us, if thats ok with you?"

breeze: "sorry can't I need to meet up with my bros then head home, if thats ok with you?"

rainbow dash: "no can do shrimp you and your bros made a mess of the school and its time to own up to it."

breeze: "i'm sure we will but not by you, so bye"

rainbow dash: "bye? what makes you think you'll get away from me, i'm the fastest around."

breeze: "I think i'll get away cause of what my big bro taught me"

fluttershy: "whats that?"

breeze: "this" to their surprise her body starts to glow just before the wind begins to pick up speed around them, soon a tornado forms around her blowing everything away before she is shot out of it like a rocket. A good distance away she turns and looks in horror as the tornado moves through the town causing destruction "sorry! I guess this is why big bro said not to do that in towns."

Recovering from the tornado rainbow and fluttershy find breeze gone and part of the town wrecked by the tornado.

fluttershy: "oh my! look at this"

rainbow dash: "I know! how did she make a tornado like that on her own? think she could teach me how to do that?"

twilight: "rainbow! fluttershy!" just then twilight and the others are seen running towards them "what happend here? where did that tornado come from?"

rainbow: "we were chasing one of those kids when out of nowhere she starts glowing then she creates a tornado from out of nowhere."

rarity: "she started glowing? the same thing happend to us with one of the others then a tidle wave hit us."

applejack: "a tidle wave? the one we were chasing did the same except he turned into a fireball and caused a huge explosion."

twilight: "i'm sorry but did you say he turned into a fireball?"

pinkie: "yep he did just before crashing into a wall and exploding"

twilight: "well where is he?"

applejack: "when we got our barrings back he was gone, what about you guys?"

rarity: "the same"

rainbow dash: "yeah us too"

twilight: "well don't give up we got to find them, I have so many questions" everyone looks at her "and they need to take responsibility for all this mess."

rarity: "but how are we going to find them now?"

spike: "twilight!" everyone turns to see spike running up to them

twilight: "spike what is it?"

spike: "applebloom and the others found those kids, there over by the fountain right now."

twilight: "good work spike, come on girls lets go"

Over at the fountain inferno is looking around trying to hydro and breeze while making sure no one is looking for them.

inferno: "hydro? breeze? where are you?" hydro rises from the fountain surprising inferno "crap hydro do you have to do that?"

hydro: "sorry but if you remember we are being chased, i'm surprised your not doing the same after what you did"

inferno: "oh yeah cause a tidle wave is so much more stealth" breeze drops down next to them.

breeze: "what happends out there? an explosion! a tidle wave, are you guys trying to alert big bro about this?"

hydro: "look who talking, you think no one saw that tornado?"

breeze: "I was almost caught, I had to think of something"

inferno: "yeah same here"

hydro: "me too"

inferno: "look lets just get back to the others and not tell bro about this"

breeze: "what about the others? won't they tell big bro?"

hydro: "you honestly think blink and the others are gonna tell bro this all happend on their watch?"

breeze: "good point lets go"

applebloom: "hey you three stop right there"

inferno: "crap they found us!" this surprise cause them to jump into the fountain, looking up they find its only applebloom and her friends "oh wait its just some girls"

scootaloo: "whats that suppose to mean?"

inferno: "nothing just that we thought you were someone else thats all."

hydro: "since its not lets get back to the others"

sweetie belle: "hold it! you three can't leave"

inferno: "sure we can just watch" they then walk away only to stop when scootaloo circles then on her scooter.

scootaloo: "she means that your not going anywhere"

hydro: "pray tell why not?"

applebloom: "cause you three need to take responsibility for what you did to the school"

inferno: "trust me we will as soon as we get home, our bro is going to eat us when he finds out."

sweetie belle: "don't you mean kill you?"

hydro: "its basically the same thing"

scootaloo: "well your still not going anywhere, cause of us"

breeze: "oh yeah and who are you?"

applebloom/scootaloo/sweetie belle: "we're the cutie mark crusaders!"

hydro: "cutie mark crusaders?"

inferno: "whats a cutie mark?"

twilight: "there they are!" before they knew it twilight and the others appear surrounding them.

inferno: "crap! we wasted time"

hydro: "they stalled us, I should've seen that coming"

breeze: "they got us surrounded"

twilight: "alright you three its over"

inferno: "says who?"

rainbow dash: "says us!"

hydro: "well we don't listen to you, theres only one person we actually do listen to and you ain't him"

rarity: "thats quite enough you three, now I think its time you three came with us"

Backed against the foutain they huddle up trying to figure a way out of this.

inferno: "what do we do now?"

breeze: "theres no way we can get pass them"

inferno: "what are you talking about of course there is, but most of them involve violence"

hydro: "which if we did do would only make sure we so get eaten"

inferno: "so what now?"

hydro: "we've been in situations like this before remember? theres three options we could use to escape, we can do rocket man, sea serpent or air shot?"

breeze: "I don't think I could do air shot, I used up to much energy making that tornado, i'm too close to burnout."

hydro: "ok so air shots out, that just leaves us with sea serpent and rocket man."

inferno: "rocket man! lets do rocket man!"

hydro: "are you sure about that? with this many so close?"

inferno: "I can do it, bro been teaching me how to minimize the range. Besides I want to show these ponies something that'll blow their minds."

hydro: "I guess if your sure, remember we don't need too much power, just enough to get pass them."

inferno: "I got it" breaking from the huddle they turn to face the others "hey! ever seen an earth pony fly?"

twilight: "thats impossible, earth ponies can't fly"

inferno: "get ready to be proven wrong" both hydro and breeze grab onto inferno as his hooves emit fire, raising both hooves in the air he slams them down on the ground causing an explosion that launches them into the air and away from the others who watch in wonder over what they saw.

twilight: "did you see that? he made fire come out of his hooves."

applejack: "twilight we still need to catch them"

twilight: "your right applejack come on"

A short distance away the kids are flying through the air before crashing into a fruit cart. Climbing out of the cart breeze and hydro look over at inferno with blank stares.

inferno: "what? I said I improved the blast range not the landing, be thankful theres always a pile of fruit for us to crash in."

hydro: "fair point, so I guess we can call that a successful escape but I still think-"

breeze: "guys no time there catching up!" looking back they can see twilight and others heading towards them.

inferno: "crap! she right now what?"

hydro: "its a straight shot for the forest, run!" they dash off for the edge of town with a large group of ponies closing in, seeing this they start to panic "they're gaining on us!"

breeze: "what do we do?"

inferno: "can you guys use your powers?"

breeze: "yeah"

hydro: "why?"

inferno: "its time to kick it into turbo!" he activates his powers making fire shoot out of his hooves allowing him to fly at great speed. Following his actions hydro activate their powers, hydro summons water out of nearby barrels forming it around him creating an aqua jet. Breeze's lower half is surrounded by a small tornado granting her a speed boost, using their powers they dash off while everyone watches in awe.

pinkie: "whoa! do you guys see that?"

rainbow dash: "how the heck can they do something like that?"

twilight: "I don't know but I really want to"

applejack: "well we better hurry cause they're getting away" everyone looks up to see them nearing the edge of town "where on earth are they going? the only thing in that direction is-"

everyone: "THE EVERFREE FOREST!"

twilight: "why are they going there?"

inferno: "just a little further, we're almost there!"

hydro: "once we reach the forest they won't be able to catch us"

breeze: "we're gonna make it!" just then her nose starts to bleed soon her powers begin fading in and out "oh no" her powers give out causing her to fall onto to hydro making him crash into inferno leading to all three crashing into another fruit cart.

inferno: "everytime a fruit cart!"

hydro: "bro was right, theres always a pile of fruit when you least expect it."

breeze: "guys weren't we running"

inferno: "oh right, come on" before they could climb out of the fruit a purple ball surrounds them as twilight's group walks up to them.

twilight: "alright we got you now"

inferno: "thats what you think" light one of his hoofs inferno deals a fire punch to the orb only to be knocked back from the impact "what the?"

hydro: "magic and a powerful one at that, this girl must be really smart."

inferno: "what like crazy smart?"

breeze: "that means she crazy right?"

twilight: "I am not crazy"

hydro: "so you never had a moment where you did something insane for some dumb reason?" everyone is silent for a while.

breeze: "big bro says that means she has"

applejack: "well it doesn't matter now, now its time you three stop running and come with us."

inferno: "see any way we can get out of this?"

hydro: "I do but most would end in alot of them in the hospital. With that said there is one option left."

breeze: "you mean?"

hydro: "yep"

breeze: "wouldn't doing that not help us keep this from big bro?"

hydro: "well like I said we don't have any other choice." Everyone watches their conversation wondering what they are talking about.

rainbow dash: "what are they talking about and who is their brother?"

rarity: "well who ever he is he will have an ear full after we meet him and tell him what those three have done."

inferno: "ok guess we don't have a choice, on the count of three...ONE!"

twilight: "what are they doing?"

hydro: "TWO!"

applejack: "why are they counting?"

breeze: "THREE!"

inferno/hydro/breeze: "AHHHHHHHHHH!" releasing a blood curdling scream forcing everyone to cover their ears, once they stop everyone looks at them with confusion.

rainbow dash: "what was that suppose to do? your still caught."

hydro: "that wasn't for us to escape"

pinkie: "it wasn't?"

breeze: "nope, we did it to call them"

fluttershy: "umm call who...if you don't mind telling us"

inferno: "we don't and its nice of you to ask, we call one of few that can hear that from far away."

rarity: "who would that be?"

?: "ROAAAAAAR!" everyone is looking over in the direction of the forest after hearing that roar.

spike: "what was that?"

inferno: "that would be ed"

twilight: "who is ed"

havok/berzerker/ed: "ahhhhhh!" just then another scream is heard in the air growing closer just before something crashes into the ground picking up dirt causing twilight to lose concentration dropping the bubble.

havok: "ed you ass, why did you have to do that?"

ed: "ed heard the call"

berzerker: "we could've used blink's powers to get here"

blink: "yes but it wouldn't have been entertaining for me otherwise"

havok: "up yours blink" when the dust clears everyone see blink and the others in a crator as the kids run up to them.

inferno: "blink are we glad to see you and not big bro"

blink: "i'm sure you are, now tell me what happend and remember you can't lie to me"

inferno: "we were timber racing and things got out of hand"

blink: "I read your mind the whole time so I know your telling the truth, but we will have to tell joker about what went on here in town."

hydro: "yeah we know"

breeze: "do you think he'll be mad?"

berzerker: "depends, was anyone killed?"

inferno: "no"

havok: "then the worst you'll get is savage time out"

As they continue to converse among themselve twilight and the others look on with amazement at what has happend.

rarity: "are you all seeing what i'm seeing?"

applejack: "you mean a minotaur, two griffins and a unicorn crashing from the sky? then yes."

fluttershy: "I think they know eachother"

pinkie: "(gasp) your right fluttershy do you think they're family or friends?"

twilight: "well theres only one way to find out"

rainbow dash: "way ahead of you egghead" she speeds off towards them before anyone could react.

twilight: "rainbow wait!"

Over with inferno's group they continue to talk about what went on completely unaware of the incoming rainbow. But before she could get close to them she is stopped by a large stone hand, both rainbow and her friends are shocked to see that the hand belongs to ed who appears to be made of stone.

inferno: "ed what are you doing?"

ed: "ed has a friend"

blink: "ed we've been over this thats not how you make friends, now let her go."

ed: "ok" he then throws her back over with twilight's group.

fluttershy: "rainbow are you ok?"

rainbow: "i'm fine but did you see that? he turned into stone!"

twilight: "how is that possible? what is with this group?"

pinkie: "this is so exciting do you think the others can do that?"

blink: "well I think we've stayed long enough don't you?"

havok: "yeah I say we get back before joker does so he doesn't have more reasons to hurt us." They begin to walk away while twilight and her friends finish talking.

pinkie: "do you think they can teach us to do stuff like that?"

twilight: "I don't know pinkie but we have to ask them and talk about all the damage to the town."

rarity: "well we better hurry darling cause they're leaving right now." Seeing them leaving twilight teleports to right infront of them, causing them to jump back in surprise.

havok: "whoa holy shit"

twilight: "wait you can't leave"

havok: "sure we can watch"

twilight: "I mean you can't leave after all the damage those three have done in town."

blink: "trust us dear we're well aware of that, but you'll have to take it up with their older brother. He'll sort this all out and it'll be like it almost didn't happen."

applejack: "wait why can't we tell you?"

blink: "because i'm just their cousin, their brother is the one you have to talk to about this."

rarity: "if your their cousin then who are they?" she points over to havok and berzerker.

blink: "those unfortunately are my brothers havok and berzerker"

havok: "sup"

berzerker: "hello"

twilight: "your brothers? but they're griffins, how are they your brothers?"

blink: "cause we're related by blood thats how"

havok: "or as joker would say, fuck you thats how"

rarity: "how are you blood related? was one of your parents a griffin?

blink: "no, its just complicated thats all"

rainbow: "how complicated?"

havok: "if you want an answer that makes more sense then it sounds you'll have to talk with joker"

twilight: "which one of you is joker?"

havok: "none of us he ain't here, if he was here you'd be talking with him right now."

applejack: "so i'm guessing the minotaur is the same"

blink: "his name is ed and yes he is also our brother"

berzerker: "adopted but still our brother"

havok: "yeah cause fuck dna, it ain't the boss of us"

blink: "yes well with that said we'll be taking our leave now, don't worry about the damage to your town i'm sure joker will take care of it." Just then pinkie pops up infront of them waving her hoofs like crazy.

pinkie: "wait! you can't leave"

havok: "really? what is it this time?"

pinkie: "you can't leave until I throw you a party"

berzerker: "a party?"

pinkie: "yep"

havok: "for what destroying your town?"

pinkie: "no silly I throw a party for everyone who comes to town."

hydro: "you want to thorw a party for us even though we destroyed your town"

pinkie: "its no problem, like you said joker will take care of it."

havok: "smart girl"

blink: "thats sounds nice and all but we really must be getting back now, right boys we don't want joker coming home to an empty camp?"

havok: "ohhhh right we should be off, sorry maybe another time."

berzerker: "right so off we go-" just then all three of them are grabbed by ed.

ed: "party! ed loves to party!"

blink: "ed no we don't have time for this"

inferno: "awe come on blink, we're already in enough trouble might as well have some fun before bro kills us."

havok: "he got a point there"

blink: "oh fine lets this be our fun before death"

everyone: "yay!" they then walk back into town being lead by pinkie.

havok: "on a scale of one to fucked how bad do you think it is?"

blink: "in my opinion...we're fucked"

After a short walk through what remains of town they find themselves in front of an interesting building in the form of a large cupcake.

pinkie: "here we are!"

havok: "whats this a witch's house? you take us here to get eaten?"

twilight: "what do you mean?"

blink: "nothing just something from a story, so what is this place?"

pinkie: "this is sugar cube corner, this is where I work and live"

berzerker: "you live in a cupcake?"

havok: "that makes so much sense"

pinkie: "its not a real cupcake silly, its just made to look like one"

breeze: "someone should tell ed that then" everyone looks over to see ed about ready to take a bite out of the building.

blink: "ed wait!" its too late as ed takes a huge chunk of the door in his mouth before swallowing it. Blink puts a hoof over her face then lets out a groan "(groan) i'm sorry about that"

pinkie: "don't worry about it, after all joker will handle it"

blink: "yes but lets not go overboard, there only so many nails that can be hammered into our coffins."

inferno: "so ed how does it taste?"

ed: "taste like a house"

inferno: "you don't say" everyone walks in taking a seat while pinkie introduce them to the owners, after a few helpings of snacks twilight is the first to speak.

twilight: "so do you guys mind if I ask you a question?"

havok: "what kind of question?"

twilight: "just one about you guys"

berzerker: "that doesn't seem bad, whats the question?"

twilight: "its about those things you guys do"

inferno: "what about them?"

rainbow: "how did you guys do that? I mean she was able to make a giant tornado all on her own, that takes at least a team of pegasus to do."

applejack: "yeah and that whole turning into a fireball."

rarity: "not to mention that tidal wave"

blink: "thats easy the answer is we're mutants"

fluttershy: "mutant?"

blink: "thats right"

applejack: "whats a mutant?"

blink: "oh thats right no one here knows what that is"

applebloom: "is that like some new kind of magic or something?"

blink: "not quite, a mutant is an individual with a unique features or ability"

twilight: "so its not magic?"

blink: "no not magic this is something that is in the genes"

rarity: "is that how those three were able to do what they did?"

havok: "yeah pretty much"

applejack: "and thats how ed here was able to turn to stone"

berzerker: "thats right"

rainbow dash: "so what about you guys? what can you do?" hearing this blink points her hoof to the side causing a portal to open on the other side is the castle. Everyone in the building is surprised to see this.

twilight: "you make portals?"

blink: "yes I can open a portal which allows me to travel great distance in short amount of time, kinda like walking through a door go on give it a try." Cautiously twilight steps through the portal finding herself at the castle before steping back as it closes.

twilight: "that was the castle of the two sisters, but thats miles away."

havok: "is that what its called, we've been living there for a couple of days and kept calling it the castle de la crazy, cause that place is messed up."

rarity: "you've been living in the everfree forest this whole time?"

havok: "yeah"

fluttershy: "aren't you worried about the dangerous creatures that live there?" upon hearing this they all just burst out laughing.

havok: "oh thats a good one you must be the funny one in the group."

applejack: "i'm pretty sure she ain't joking"

berzerker: "yeah well thats no concern to us, what with our mutation."

inferno: "yeah and besides the most ferocious thing in that forest is our big bro joker."

twilight: "you mention him alot"

inferno: "yeah cause he is the head of our family"

applejack: "what about your parents?"

havok: "our dad dissolved his family into our uncles so we're apart of joker's family"

rarity: "what about your mother?"

havok: "never met the women so we don't know"

rainbow dash: "what about you three?"

breeze: "our parents are dead"

fluttershy: "(gasp) your parents are gone?"

inferno: "yeah they died a long time ago"

applejack: "aren't you sad at all?"

hydro: "kinda, they passed away when we were very young so we didn't really get to know them that well."

fluttershy: "you don't sound too upset?"

inferno: "well we are a little sad that we didn't get to know them but we had our gramps and our aunts and uncles not to metion blink, havok, berzerker and ed and of course our bro been there for us for most of our life so we're not too sad."

twilight: "your brother now leads the family?"

blink: "our part of the family yes"

rainbow dash: "what do you mean your part?"

blink: "our family is one of a much larger group"

twilight: "meaning"

blink: "our family is one of many that connect like branches on a tree."

twilight: "so your a branch family?"

blink: "kinda our group is part of the main branch because of joker"

rarity: "the main branch?"

havok: "yeah we're part of the main branch cause we're the grandkids of head of the familys or apex"

twilight: "how many others are in the main branch?"

blink: "besides us...three"

rainbow dash: "three?"

berzerker: "theres our dad arno, our aunt mira and her daughter vicky and our gramps."

rarity: "so its just you all in the main branch, I would've figured there be more or is your family still so young"

blink: "its not just cause we're of our gramps its cause our cousin joker earned his place as one of the main heads"

applebloom: "whats so special about that?"

inferno: "it means that our bro is the boss of all the other families, whatever he say go and no one can tell him what to do."

scootaloo: "you mean he can get away with anything and no one he won't get in trouble?"

hydro: "we didn't say that we just said he doesn't have to listen to anyone if he feels like it."

twilight: "who was a main head before joker?"

blink: "that would be his dad ryan before he passed away"

twilight: "so joker inherited the spot from his father"

havok: "not exactly"

rarity: "what?"

berzerker: "yes joker took over his dad's throne but he had to earn it like everyone else"

applejack: "earn it?"

blink: "yes you see in our family anyone can become a member of the main branch if they can prove themselves or by being accepted by the other heads"

rarity: "how does one prove themselves?"

havok: "usually by doing something that benefits the family in some way or doing something really impressive like taking control of alot of territory or collecting a ton of money."

rainbow dash: "so what did joker do to earn his place?"

inferno: "all that and he beat up everyone else who wanted the title."

twilight: "what?"

blink: "you see when ryan died there was no one who showed the best potential to take his place, so our grandfather came up with a solution."

rarity: "which was?"

havok: "a good old fashion steel cage match between all the best canidates, i'm talking full blown, anything goes beat him til bleeds out. It was so much fun to watch, seeing members of our family settling old scores and whatever."

applejack: "so thats how your gramps decided to settle things, by making family fight for it?"

havok: "yeah, it didn't matter though in the end joker won and became the youngest person to be a main head."

fluttershy: "youngest?"

berzerker: "oh yeah he was twelve"

twilight: "twelve! your saying your gramps allowed a kid to fight?"

havok: "fight? it was more like a show, joker went in there and beat the shit out of everyone. He humilated them, out smarted everyone he proved that he was the perfect person to take his dad's spot."

rainbow dash: "he really do what you said?"

havok: "of course we were there, you never forget seeing a bunch of adults getting their asses kicked by a kid."

spike: "thats amazing, this joker sounds awesome"

inferno: "no duh, our bro is the toughest person you'll meet. He taken on things you wouldn't imagine.

hydro: "he also the smartest person we know, he can figure things out by thinking in ways most wouldn't have thought of and he teaches us how to do the same."

breeze: "and our big bro is the scariest too, alot of people scream when they see him, he really knows how to frighten someone."

twilight: "I would really like to meet this joker myself, see if he is as you say."

havok: "yeah there might be a problem with that"

twilight: "what do you mean?"

blink: "joker can't really go into town without causing a panic"

rarity: "I wouldn't worry about that here darling, everyone here is very welcoming to just about anyone."

berzerker: "even if he something else?"

twilight: "of course we welcome everyone from griffins to minotaurs"

hydro: "what if he was something else all together?"

applejack: "like what? its not like he a dragon or something?"

twilight: "that reminds me, you guys said you've been staying in the everfree forest all this time right?"

blink: "yes thats correct"

twilight: "during this time have you encounter a dragon there?"

havok: "what kind of dragon?"

rainbow dash: "a red and black one with an eyepatch, seen him?"

blink: "oh that dragon, yeah we don't have to worry about that"

applejack: "what do you mean?"

rainbow dash: "wait don't tell us, you guys beat this dragon right?"

blink: "well its more complicated then that"

Just then before anyone could talk further a large explosion occurs outside, when everyone see this they turn to the kids.

inferno: "hey don't look at us we didn't do that"

blink: "you kids stay here, we'll go see what going on" they all rush out of the building just before being hit by a strange green light, suddenly they are all on the ground unable to move.

havok: "the hell is this I can't move"

berzerker: "none of us can whats going on?" not long they see a bunch of apes dragging ponies over to them "hey don't does guys look familiar?"

havok: "hey thoses are the monkeys that attacked us last night"

twilight: "you know these guys?"

havok: "well I wouldn't say we know them like we're friends or anything but yeah we know them."

rarity: "do you know why they're here?"

blink: "no clue all we know is they attack us and thats it"

applejack: "so you got no clue why they're here?"

berzerker: "no but we can take a guess, who wants to go first?"

pinkie: "me i'll go first, there here to steal our cakes"

twilight: "pinkie thats ridiculous"

havok: "now hold on twilight she might be right, ok my turn there here to steal some kind of powerful item."

berzerker: "there here to steal the life force of everyone here to fuel their magic."

blink: "they're here to destroy us"

ed: "they're here to eat us"

havok: "ok does anyone else want to take a guess?" there is silence "ok I guess thats it" once everyone in town is gathered a large black fog appears before them "and it just keeps getting stranger" coming out of the fog is a creature with the upper body of a goat and the lower half a fish tail. Twilight and her friends look as if they've seen a ghost while havok and the others just look confused "what the fuck is that?"

twilight: "discord?"

blink: "I don't know what your talking about but I don't like whats going on."

havok: "well i'm open to suggestions here" just then the creature floast over to the crowd as the monkeys gather behind it.

?: "hello folks the names capricorn"

blink: "capricorn? the zodiac?"

berzerker: "it can't be? that can't be possible can it?"

havok: "considering the shit we've seen just about anything is possible."

capricorn: "now I know what your thinking, why can't I move? whats with all these monkeys? and what the hell is this thing floating infront of me and why is it here? well to answer your questions it goes like this. I was sent here by someone who is looking for something and he believes its in this town, these monkeys are my master's followers they do whatever we say in exchange for his gifts of power."

havok: "ok so far I was right"

capricorn: "now then can anyone here tell where I can find the elements of harmony?"

havok: "what the hell is that?" that outburst catches capricorn's attention.

capricorn: "well this is interesting two griffins and minotaur in a town of ponies thats something I wasn't expecting, wait! I know you three. Your from the castle last night, didn't think i'd run into you lot so soon."

havok: "yeah well what can you do, that just life for you its always full of surprises."

capricorn: "true like how you aren't ordinary creatures...in more ways then one. So tell me is the rest of your group here or what?"

havok: "well blink is right over there"

blink: "hello"

havok: "as for the others there somewhere at the moment"

capricorn: "pitty I was hoping to get you all in one go, oh well i'll kill them later but for now I need to do what I was sent here to do."

Back in the shop inferno and the others are watching through the window listening to everything thats happening.

applebloom: "did ya'll hear that?"

inferno: "I know for once havok guess something right"

hydro: "I think she meant about him going to kill blink and the others."

inferno: "I know I just thought I point that out since it doesn't happen very often. So anyone here got a plan on how we should go about saving them?"

sweetie belle: "are you crazy?"

inferno: "kinda so what?"

sweetie belle: "so what? just look at how many of them there are, theres no way we can take them."

inferno: "not with that attitude, look hun we've far more terrifying numbers then this."

hydro: "as much as I agree with you inferno i'm gonna have to go with sweetie belle on this."

breeze: "you do hydro?"

hydro: "yes for many reasons, we don't know a thing about the magic they use or how strong that capricorn is. Not to mention we're too close to burn out to put up any kind of fight."

inferno: "I still got a little energy left in me to hold my own"

hydro: "still we need a plan that will save everyone and take them all down."

breeze: "maybe we can something we have?"

hydro: "depends lets see what we have" going through their pockets they each pull something out "ok we got some transponder gems, a bow and a couple of pieces of candy. I feel like there something here we could do with them but I don't know what."

breeze: "well I still have this" she drops a large red crystal on the floor.

scootaloo: "what is that?"

inferno: "thats a signal gem, it used to call for help our bro made it."

spike: "that looks tasty"

inferno: "I wouldn't if I were you, these things activate by smashing it. Just one crack is all it takes, after that it lets off a signal you could see from canterlot and trust me you don't want that in your mouth when that happens."

hydro: "I think I got an idea"

inferno: "really what?"

hydro: "so far havok, berzerker, blink and ed are captured so we gotta think, who is left in our family that isn't here right now?" hearing this both inferno and breeze show expressions of dread.

inferno: "are you sure about this? calling him when we're trying to prevent that?"

hydro: "I don't want to either but theres no other way, he the only one left who can save the day. Besides one way or another he was gonna find out eventually."

applebloom: "who are you guys talking about?"

breeze: "our big bro joker"

scootaloo: "you sure your brother can do this?"

inferno: "don't worry he can"

applebloom: "so what are you waiting for call him"

inferno: "hold up red calling him is one thing but we need to try and distract the enemy before then."

sweetie belle: "how are you gonna do that?"

inferno: "I might have an idea how we can do that"

hydro: "i'm your twin and I know what your thinking and i'm with you on this."

inferno: "great you all stay here, hydro and me will handle this" they rush off to the back leaving the others clueless on the plan. Outside capricorn is still interigating the town for information only to get nothing.

capricorn: "ok this is starting to make me mad, someone here has to know where the elements are." The only response he gets is silence "ok you know what I was gonna be nice about this but I guess thats going no where so heres whats going to happen, your gonna tell me where it is or else."

rainbow dash: "or else what?"

capricorn: "or i'll kill each and everyone of you and then burn this town to the ground til I find it." there is a chorus of gasp from the crowd upon hearing that. "Now who wants to tell me where they are?" again all he gets is silence "ok fine, you grab pony over there" one of the monkey grabs a grey pegasus dragging her infront of everyone "last chance tell me what I want to know" twilight is about to speak until she is stopped by havok "so be it then, get rid of her" one of the monkeys aim his staff at the pegasus while everyone watches.

twilight: "your going to let them kill her?"

havok: "don't worry it'll all be ok"

twilight: "huh?" just before the ape could fire from out of nowhere inferno and hydro jump on top of him causing slight confusion while they hold on.

inferno: "suprise!"

hydro: "who wants snacks? you do!"

capricorn: "well now this is interesting" he watches on as they struggle with the monkey. In the confusion hydro drops the gem in the monkey's mouth right before inferno kicks it shut causing him to bite down on the gem cracking it before swallowing. Jumping off they prepare for a fight only to be knocked back by a blast of magic.

inferno: "what was that?"

hydro: "if I had to guess that was magic" suddenly they are grabbed by the neck and tossed over to the pegasus by capricorn.

capricorn: "got to say you two surprised me, i'm not sure what it was you were planning but I have to say if anyone from this town tried that it wouldn't have worked as well. Anyway I guess not everyone was affected by the magic...this gives me an idea, new plan tell me where the elements are or i'll-" his speech is stopped when one of the monkeys begins to shake "whats the matter?" there is no answer except for the ape to start bulging right before he explodes unleashing a bright red beam of light into the sky followed by a loud horn call.

Once it dies off everyone is confused over what happend, twilight and the others turn to blink and the others who appear to look slightly afraid.

twilight: "(whisper) what was that they just did?"

havok: "(whisper) they just sealed our doom thats what they did"

twilight: "huh?" just then there is a sound of screams as a couple of monkeys appear holding breeze and the kids then piles them over with inferno and hydro.

capricorn: "well look at this, now we got one baby drake, a gagle of girls and whats this? oh yes the youngest of the family. This is just fantastic I practically have the whole group here the only one missing is that brother of yours, doesn't matter i'll kill you lot then go after him."

havok: "good luck with that" while this goes on blink suddenly perks up "what with you?"

blink: "shhhh"

havok: "shhh? the fuck are you doing-oh crap its him isn't?"

blink: "yes now shut it...yes we are...no we can't...I think we can...ok i'll wait for you signal."

rarity: "what on earth was that about?"

havok: "blink has the ability to read minds"

twilight: "she does?"

 _blink: "yes twilight I can"_ twilight is surprised by this

twilight: "you can read minds?"

 _blink: "yes and I would suggest that we speak this way so not to alert the enemy."_

 _twilight: "can you read their minds?"_

 _blink: "yes I have thats how I know they plan to kill everyone here even if we comply"_

 _twilight: "then what do we do?"_

 _blink: "we wait"_

 _twilight: "wait? wait for what?"_

 _blink: "for his signal"_

 _twilight: "who's signal?"_

 _blink: "the only member of our family that isn't captured"_

 _twilight: "you mean?"_

 _blink: "yes he is here and waiting for the right moment"_

capricorn: "ok so now i'm irritated, confused, slightly impressed and more irritated over how things are going. So now i'm just going to kill you all and destroy this town, starting with these kids get ready to fire." The monkeys line up ready to fire on command "last chance to save these kids"

inferno: "don't tell them anything! they don't got the balls for it!"

capricorn: "tough to the end are we, got to say out of everyone here you and your family are the most dangerous. So dangerous in fact that my master actually see you more of a threat then even the elements."

hydro: "is that suppose to impress us?"

capricorn: "no just I say that to your face before you die"

inferno: "you don't scare us and besides we're not the ones that'll be dead"

capricorn: "is that so? and who is gonna do that?"

breeze: "our big bro thats who"

capricorn: "well seeing how he not here and the current situation is in my favor I think I won't be dying anytime soon, fire when ready."

inferno: "many have said the same thing and all have been proven wrong."

capricorn: "well see about that kill them then get ready to do the same to the rest." Everyone watches in horror as the kids are about to be executed, while most are panicing inferno and his family are remaining calm.

twilight: "can't you guys do something?"

havok: "we can but we won't"

twilight: "what! why not?"

berzerker: "we're waiting"

twilight: "waiting for what?"

ed: "we wait for joker"

twilight: "how do you know his plan will work?"

blink: "all his plans work, sometimes not in the way you might think but they work. All we can do is wait for his signal, i'm curious about how he will go through with saving the day."

twilight: "well is he going to act soon?"

blink: "not yet" the monkeys finish charging up then fire off towards the kids. Everything slows down as they watch the kids about to be destroyed, all while this is going on blink smirks "now" activating her power at the moment the blast makes contact. A giant cloud of dust is all can see.

twilight: "no"

applejack: "applebloom!"

rarity: "no sweetie belle!"

pinkie: "this can't be happening, why did you do this?"

capricorn: "i'm pretty sure I gave my reason for doing this, all of this could have been avoided if you just gave me what I want."

havok: "well we can't give you what you want but we can give you what you need."

capricorn: "oh and what would that be?"

havok: "a painful death"

capricorn: "and whose gonna handle that? you?"

joker: "no that would be me" everyone looks over at the dust just before it blows apart revealing a black unicorn stallion standing there.

capricorn: "ok now this is just getting stupid, who the hell are you?"

joker: "really? you were talking about coming after me when you were done here and you don't know"

capricorn: "wait? no...you can't be"

joker: "yep i'm joker"

End of chapter 2:


End file.
